


Waves

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Abusive Exes, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, firefam - Freeform, friends - Freeform, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: “It’s not that bad.” Michelle choked out as Owen dropped to his knees beside her. “I’ll be fine.”“Like hell you will.” Carlos snapped, his right hand brushing over her hair as he kept pressure on the wound in her leg with his left. “You’re bleeding pretty bad Chelle.”ON HIATUS
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, Owen Strand & Judd Ryder, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 90
Kudos: 115





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me on Tumblr. It was supposed to be a drabble, clearly I got a little carried away. It takes place in it’s own universe, separate from the Nightfall series or the drabbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Owen’s good day gets ruined, in the worst possible way._

Owen was having a good day.

Or at least as good of a day as you could have on a Monday after having worked 48 hours straight.

But a good day nonetheless.

He had been ready to walk out the doors and head home when the alarm sounded and despite Judd’s warning look, he had darted back inside and grabbed his gear before climbing in the truck.

Hopefully this was just another cat stuck in a tree and he’d be out of here and on his way home in no time.

They arrived at the scene of a multi car pileup and something in Owen’s gut started to clench.

He didn’t know why, but something was telling him to run, and run fast.

“What’s the situation Officer Taylor?” He could see one of the cops from Carlos’ station helping an older woman to her feet, his eyes heavy and his body stiff.

“It’s pretty bad Cap.” But before he could get out another word Owen heard Carlos’ voice shouting his name.

And when he turned around his heart stopped.

“It’s Michelle.” He felt the wind leave him as he bolted in the direction of the kneeling cop. “It’s pretty bad.”

“It’s not that bad.” Michelle choked out as Owen dropped to his knees beside her. “I’ll be fine.”

“Like hell you will.” Carlos snapped, his right hand brushing over her hair as he kept pressure on the wound in her leg with his left. “You’re bleeding pretty bad Chelle.”

Owen couldn’t help himself from reaching out and checking her pulse, his fingers stroking over her arm a little longer than necessary.

“What happened?” He didn’t really care to be honest.

No he just wanted to get her the hell out of here and to a hospital so she could be taken care of.

“I was on my home.” She breathed out heavily, her eyes closing as a wave of pain crashed through her. “Guy ran the red light and t-boned the car in front of me. I tried to brake but I lost control.”

“What hurts Michelle?” He could tell that her right arm was broken and she likely had a few broken ribs, but beside that, and the giant gaping wound in her leg, he couldn’t see any other injuries.

“Everything.” She whispered, her fingers wrapping around his tightly as he let his hand linger next to hers.

“Medical’s here Cap!” He didn’t even bother to turn toward Paul as he squeezed her hand in return.

“We’re gonna get you out of here.” He knew that he should be helping with the accident, but right now his mind was on one thing and one thing only.

The woman laying on the ground in front of him writhing in pain.

And all he wanted to do was take it all away.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Owen and Carlos finally get some news about Michelle’s condition._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this mess? 🤷🏼♀️ Anyway, if you are, here's a new chapter!

They had gotten Michelle loaded into the ambulance and off to the hospital in under five minutes and Owen had refused to leave her side.

He had sent a silent nod in Judd’s direction and the man instantly knew that it was his show now.

When they had arrived they had whisked Michelle behind a set of swinging doors and Owen had felt his body collapse into the nearest chair, his eyes filling with tears as he tried to hold it all together.

He couldn’t think negatively.

Not now.

Not when Michelle needed him to be strong for her.

But damn was it hard to keep it all together when he didn’t know what was happening.

—

Carlos had appeared by his side almost an hour later and they had sat in silence as they waited for news.

That news came sixty five minutes after Carlos had sat down in the form of an older nurse with gray hair and a soft smile.

“Family of Michelle Blake.” They both rose from their spots and made their way toward the older woman.

“That’s us.” Owen felt his voice crack with his words and he just wanted to get this all over with and be by Michelle’s side.

“Husband?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction and when Carlos turned to him he swallowed.

“No.” He hoped that that wouldn’t make a difference in them getting information though because he didn’t know if her mother would pick up the phone if he tried to call.

“Fiancé? Boyfriend? Brother?” The nurse’s badge said her name was Anne and the smile on her face said she was trying to lighten the mood more than anything. “You boys gotta give me something.”

“Boyfriend.” He said softly, watching as Carlos’ head snapped up and his eyes went wide at Owen’s words.

It’s not like much would stay a secret now.

“Okay boyfriend.” She gestured toward the room to their right and he felt his heart drop. “Let’s talk.”

He knew what those damned rooms were used for.

“Is she okay?” And he knew damn good and well that Carlos knew too.

“Yes.” But Anne didn’t seem very talkative for a nurse who was delivering good news. “Come on, it’ll be quieter in here.”

Owen shifted his gaze toward Carlos and nodded his head as he turned in the direction of the room Anne was now standing in front of.

Once they were both inside Anne shut the door behind them and gestured for them to sit.

“I don’t wanna sit.” He didn’t mean to sound so, rude, but he wanted to know that Michelle was okay, that was all that mattered right now.

“What’s your name honey?” He didn’t want to tell her his name.

He didn’t want to talk.

He just wanted to get to Michelle.

“His name is Owen.” He was thankful that Carlos spoke up because everything was starting to blur together and he was feeling dizzy. “I’m Carlos.”

“Okay, well Carlos,” She nodded at the cop before turning back in his direction and Owen swallowed as she gave him a once over, “Owen, I’m Anne, and I’m one of Michelle’s nurses.”

“Is she okay?” Owen knew he was acting like a little shit, but he didn’t care anymore, he was tired of games.

“She’s stable,” He let out a breath of air as he closed his eyes, “but critical.”

And then he felt the wind get knocked out of him once more.

“Critical?” Carlos’ scratchy voice echoed through the small room and Owen fell to the chair beside him.

He guessed maybe Anne knew what she was doing by moving them in here.

“She ruptured her spleen.” She spoke softly and kept her nerves about her and Owen gave her props. “She also has three broken ribs, a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and a concussion.”

“Dammit.” Owen couldn’t remember the last time he heard a cuss word leave the cop’s mouth, but there it was. “What about her leg? She was bleeding…”

“She broke her femur. The bone pierced the femoral artery.” That didn’t sound good. “Whoever put pressure on that wound saved her life.”

He turned to Carlos then and blinked back the tears when he saw the other man swallow and nod, his own eyes filling up.

“She’s gonna be okay?” Owen just needed to know that she was going to make it.

“The doctor’s have put her in a medically induced coma for at least 72 hours.” He closed his eyes as he felt another wave of nausea take over. “This will allow her body to heal some and let her blood and oxygen levels stabilize.”

“I want to talk to the doctor.” Carlos’ words shocked him but then again, they didn’t.

He had been the same way when TK had been in the hospital, wanting to hear everything from the source itself.

“He’s on his way down.” Anne didn’t seem phased by the man’s request and he prayed that she didn’t think they thought any less of her. “If you two will wait here, I’ll send him this way when he’s done cleaning up from surgery.”

Carlos nodded his head before moving to sit in the chair by the door, his eyes closing as he wrung his hands together in his lap.

“Thank you.” Owen barely got the words out and it hurt his heart to know that there was nothing they could do for her now.

“I’ll be back to check on you in a few.” She whispered as she reached out to squeeze Owen’s shoulder. “If there’s anyone we can call, let us know.”

He nodded his head but he couldn’t get any words to come out.

And then the next thing he knew, Anne was gone.

And the only sound he could hear were the soft sniffles coming from the man on the other side of the room.


	3. How is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Judd and TK arrive at the hospital only to find Owen and Carlos still glued to their seats._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m pretty sure no one’s reading this so I guess this will be the last chapter 🤷🏼♀️

He and Carlos had sat in their respective chairs and had their own little mini breakdowns, neither one of them quite ready to address the other, or the giant elephant in the room.

The doctor had come down about thirty minutes after Anne had left and he had filled them in on all the details.

Medically induced coma for 72 hours.

At least a week in the hospital.

Likely looking at physical therapy and months of rehab.

It had all started to blur together after a while and Owen had tuned him out as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Carlos had asked to see her and the doctor had told him that as of right now she was in the ICU and one person at a time could go.

But neither one of them had been able to move from their spots.

So when the door flew open twenty minutes later and TK and Judd came bursting through, Owen had been shocked.

“How is she?” TK had barely stopped inside the room before he asked. “They said she was in the ICU but we got up there and no one was there but they wouldn’t’ let us back and…”

“Breathe son.” He knew TK was worried just like everyone else, but the last thing he needed was him hyperventilating and causing another emergency.

“Please tell me she’s okay Cap.” Judd’s southern drawl was thicker than usual and he could tell that he was not only tired, but overwhelmed and emotional too.

“She’s okay.” He nodded his head as he rose from his chair for the first time in almost an hour. “She’s in a medically induced coma…”

“That doesn’t sound okay!” TK shouted, his eyes going wide as he waved his hands around. “What about that sounds okay?”

“Tyler, stop.” Owen snapped his head in Carlos’ direction and the softness in the other man’s eyes made him realize that maybe he should be the one trying to talk to the kid, not him.

“Coma’s aren’t good dad.” TK’s voice was barely a whisper this time and he couldn’t help but swallow. “I know, I was in one.”

“And they did the same thing for her that they did for you.” Carlos said as he stood. “And look how well that worked out.”

“When can we see her?” Judd’s calm voice broke through the awkward silence and Owen turned back toward him with a sigh.

“One at a time starting anytime we want.” He didn’t know how to tell either man that both he and Carlos had been too emotionally drained to go up there and see her yet.

“Then let’s go.” He gestured toward the door as he let his eyes sweep over the other three and Owen nodded his head before crossing the threshold into the hallway.

The elevator ride to the fifth floor was silent and Owen could have sworn you could’ve heard a pin drop.

And by the time they made it to the ICU unit they had apparently all silently agreed that he would go first.

As much as he wanted to see Michelle, part of him wished they could have drawn straws or something instead.


	4. How Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Carlos wants to know how long Michelle and Owen have been a thing behind his back?_

After spending a good thirty minutes by Michelle’s side, holding her hand and running his fingers through her hair, he had pressed a soft kiss to her head and retreated back to the waiting room.

He had expected Carlos to go next, but instead Judd had stood up from his seat and made his way toward the double doors, his hand reaching out to squeeze Owen’s shoulder as he passed him.

“How long?” Owen hadn’t even sat down before the question left Carlos’ mouth and he raised an eyebrow as he fell back against the chair.

“How long what?” He closed his eyes as he heard him let out a huff.

“How long have you been sleeping with Michelle?” Wait what?

“Wait what?” TK stole the words right out of his mouth and he had honestly forgotten the man was there until the words left his mouth. “You’re sleeping with Michelle?”

Owen let out a growl as he opened his eyes and shook his head.

“It’s not what you think.” Except, maybe it was what they thought.

“How long?” He could tell Carlos was pissed and he didn’t know if it’s because he didn’t know they were together or because he, well, he guessed it was because he didn’t know they were together.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulders with his words and he had to blink back the tears in his eyes. “A while now.”

“What’s a while?” TK’s voice was softer this time than it had been before.

“Since the accident.” That didn’t really clear much up though did it? “The first one. Yours.”

He pointed in TK’s direction and watched as both men’s eyes got wide.

“I thought…” TK shook his head as he spoke. “I thought you were seeing Zoe?”

“I was.” And he had been, up until the night Michelle had come to him about finding Iris. “After you guys left the firehouse Michelle and I talked. She had found Iris, she was excited, and yeah…”

“You didn’t have sex in your office did you?” Well that was a little brazen and rude coming from the kid who he’d caught making out with his boyfriend on the back of the fire truck earlier that week.

“No TK, I have a little more decency than that.” He shifted his gaze toward Carlos, who surprisingly, hadn’t said a peep in a while. “It wasn’t like that. We went home together, but nothing happened.”

“Nothing happened?” And there it was, Carlos’ angry voice coming out of the silence. “You’ve been together for almost six months and you’re telling me that nothing happened?!”

“Yes Carlos, I am.” He wasn’t lying either, he would do anything to prove it. “We went back to her place. We had a few too many shots while watching the solar flare. We fell asleep on that damn uncomfortable hammock in her backyard. When I woke up she was gone.”

“What a wonderful way to start a relationship.” TK rolled his eyes as he fell back in his chair.

“Says the man who had to get shot in order to get a boyfriend?” TK shot him a dirty look but Carlos couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “She left a note. We went to dinner that Friday night and the rest is history.”

“You two are ridiculous.” He rolled his eyes as both he and Carlos shot TK a look.

“Again, says the man who had to get shot in order to get a boyfriend?” This time it was Carlos who asked the question and TK huffed.

“I don’t like it when you two gang up on me.” Owen let out a chuckle as he reached out and patted his son’s arm softly.

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Carlos’ question was one Owen wished he had the answer to.

“I don’t know.” He shook his head as he sighed. “I mean, she said she just wasn’t comfortable yet. She didn’t want it to be public. I don’t know. I just wanted to respect her wishes.”

Carlos nodded as he whispered out an ‘okay’ and Owen could tell he was hurt.

He honestly hadn’t thought anything of it, Michelle had every right to keep her private life, private.

But it did seem odd that she didn’t at least tell Carlos.

It was definitely a question he would have to ask her later.


	5. Grace Ryder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Grace Ryder was a saint by every definition of the word._

Owen had spent the next 72 hours after Michelle’s accident pacing and waiting and barely sleeping.

And then pacing and waiting and barely sleeping some more.

Judd had tried to convince him to go home and sleep.

Carlos had tried even harder.

And TK had practically tried to drag him out the front doors.

But he wasn’t giving in and he wasn’t leaving Michelle’s side until she opened her eyes and he knew that she was okay.

“Owen Strand!” The sound of Grace Ryder’s voice booming through the hallway caused him to jump, his eyes going wide as the door to Michelle’s room opened and the woman appeared before him. “I thought Judd was kidding when he said you looked like shit.”

Well gee thanks Judd.

“It’s nice to see you too Grace.” He offered the woman a smile but she still put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that could kill.

“Judd told you to go home,” She was scarier than his mother and now he understood why Judd was such a good husband, “that was twenty two hours ago.”

“I’m not leaving her Grace.” He turned back to Michelle’s sleeping form, his hand squeezing hers tightly as he begged for her to wake up.

He would feel so much more comfortable leaving her if she was awake and aware of her surroundings.

“Owen, come on.” He felt Grace’s hand fall to his shoulder and he let out a sigh. “She’s not going anywhere. Let’s get you home so you can shower and sleep.”

He shook his head back and forth but he knew she was right.

Killing himself wasn’t going to help Michelle’s case any.

“Come on.” She gently tugged on his shoulder and he let his head fall forward. “I’ve got a pot of chili on and Judd says he owes you a round of poker. Besides, Carlos is waiting anxiously to sit with her. She’ll be okay for the night.”

“I can’t lose her Grace.” He didn’t know when he’d turned into such a sappy old man, but dammit this woman was tugging on his heartstrings.

“You’re not going too.” She squeezed again and then offered him a smile as he turned to face her. “She’ll be here in the morning. I promise.”

He nodded his head softly before standing, bending down to press a kiss to Michelle’s head, and then he found himself following Grace out of the room and into the hall.

“How the…?” Carlos gestured between them and Grace just chuckled. “We’ve been trying to get him out of there for three days!”

He heard Judd let out a laugh as he stood up from his seat in the waiting room.

“I told you she could do it.” He leaned down and kissed Grace on the head with a smile. “Now pay up boys.”

Owen couldn’t help but chuckle as Carlos and TK both slid $10 bills into the cowboy’s hands.

“Now, gentlemen, if you’ll excuse us,” Grace spoke softly before patting Owen on the back, pushing him forward slightly before he could change his mind, “Captain Strand here needs a bath.”

“Yes please!” TK made a face and Carlos chuckled, causing Owen to shake his head.

He was thankful for his hodgepodge family, but damn were they going to the death of him.

—

Grace had been right when she had said that a shower and a good home cooked meal would make him feel better.

And then he had beat Judd in poker three times in a row.

Judd said he was cheating but he wasn’t.

And if he was being honest, he was pretty sure that the other man was going easy on him just to make him feel better.

After they had helped clean up the mess they had made Judd had pushed him toward the guest room and told him that he was, under no circumstances, to leave the house before breakfast tomorrow.

“Grace is making her biscuits and gravy.” He told him as he blocked his path toward the front door. “If you’re not there to help us eat them, she’s gonna be real mad.”

He didn’t even want to imagine what Grace’s ‘real mad’ was so he figured he was better off just staying the night.

“Fine.” He watched as Judd smiled back at him before turning down the hall.

“Night Captain!” He shook his head as he let a smile small come over his face.

“I think you can start calling me Owen now!” He heard Judd chuckle before waving him off.

“Not gonna happen.” And then he was disappearing behind the master bedroom door and suddenly Owen was left alone.

He had been to the Ryder’s house many times so it’s not like he was out of place.

It just felt, different.

It was almost midnight and the house was dark and it was eerily quiet.

Normally when he was here it was light outside and there was laughter filling the house and everything was, okay.

He let out a sigh before taking a deep breath and stepping back into the room, his eyes scanning it as he shut the door behind him.

He had crawled into bed and been asleep in minutes.

—

The next morning Owen had woken up to the smell of coffee and sausage and biscuits and he heard his stomach growl before his eyes were even open.

The scent alone was enough to make him get up.

So he had ducked into the bathroom and then back out and when he walked into the kitchen Judd was shoving a cup of coffee into his hands with a smile.

“Morning Cap.” He rolled his eyes at Judd’s nick name for him.

“Morning Judd.” He plopped down into the chair he had sat in last night and before he could finish his first sip of coffee a giant plate of fluffy homemade biscuits and glorious looking sausage gravy was placed in front of him.

“Eat up.” Grace didn’t even give him a chance to argue and he turned toward her with a small smile.

“Thanks Grace, but, um…” He swallowed as he tried to find the right words.

“I don’t care if you’re vegan or gluten free or any of that shit Owen.” She glared at him and he just stared back, afraid to make a sound. “You’re in the south now honey. And you’re in a southern woman’s home. So shut up and eat.”

He didn’t even try to mumble out a ‘yes ma’am’ before turning back to the table.

Judd was just staring at him with a giant smile, his fork stabbing into his plate of food as he chuckled.

“Your wife is scary.” He whispered, causing Judd to bust out laughing.

“Yes she is.” The other man nodded in agreement. “But she’s the best wife in the world. And those, are the best damn biscuits you’ll ever eat.”

He let his eyes wander back down to the plate in front of him and he smiled.

They certainly did look appetizing.

And he had forgone his diet for the past three days anyway.

What was one more day going to hurt?

So he picked up his fork and dug into his food and damn was he glad he did.

“These are the best damn biscuits I’ve ever had.” He mumbled around a bite of food, his eyes settling on Grace as she joined them at the table.

“Why thank you.” She nodded her head toward him with a soft smile and he couldn’t help but smile back. “And don’t you stop until that plate is clear mister.”

So that’s exactly what he did.


	6. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _TK just wants to help Owen feel better. Owen, on the other hand, just wants to be left alone._

Grace had finally let Owen leave after he had cleared his plate, brushed his teeth, and put real clothes on once again.

And he had left with a hug and a ‘thank you’ and a promise to return the night after next for dinner.

If she was willing to make him fried chicken from scratch than so be it, he sure as hell wasn’t going to argue.

Judd had driven him back to the hospital and walked him up to the ICU and they had both let out a collective ‘awww’ when they found Carlos and TK asleep and leaning on each other in the waiting room.

Carlos had jolted awake at the sound and he was quickly smoothing out the wrinkles of his t-shirt as Judd let out a laugh.

“Oh please Carlos, you’re sleeping in a chair,” The other man reached out and ruffled the cop’s normally perfectly hair, “no one cares if your shirt is wrinkled.”

Carlos simply huffed at him before running his fingers through his hair, attempting to fix the mess that Judd had created.

“How’s Michelle?” It made Owen nervous to realize that no one was with her and that she might wake up and be alone.

“Good.” Carlos let out a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head before letting the right one fall over TK’s shoulders, tucking the still sleeping man against his side softly. “They took her up for some scans before stopping the sedation meds.”

Owen nodded his head as he began to pace, his mind going into overdrive.

It had taken TK almost a week to wake up after his injury and he didn’t know if he could wait that long before knowing if Michelle was okay.

“The doctor said everything looks good Owen.” The soft voice from behind him made him turn and nod. “They’re just being extra careful.”

“Yeah, careful.” He didn’t know why he was feeling so untrusting all of a sudden and he let out a sigh as he ran a hand over his face.

“She’s gonna be okay Cap, we’ve talked about this.” He really wished that people would stop making him promises that they couldn’t keep.

He got ready to speak up when he saw Michelle’s doctor come through the double doors, his eyes scanning the waiting room and stopping when he recognized the four men.

He motioned for Owen to step forward and after a deep breath he did just that, stopping in front of the doctor as he tried to calm his heart.

“All of her scans look good Captain Strand.” Owen released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “We’ve stopped the sedation meds and now it’s just a matter of time.”

“What are her chances for brain damage? I mean, was she without oxygen?” His mind was going a million miles an hour and now all of a sudden every concern in the book was crashing down on him. “I can’t remember if we discussed that. I just, my son was in a coma and…”

“Captain Strand…” The doctor reached out and placed his hands on Owen’s shoulders, his voice calm and relaxed and the exact opposite of everything Owen was feeling. “She’s going to be okay.”

“Forgive me if I don’t take your word for it until I see her awake and talking.” He didn’t mean to sound like a dick, but he wanted to be sure for himself.

“I understand.” The older man dropped his hands as he offered Owen a smile. “We’ll keep her in the ICU for another 24 hours and then as long as she continues to thrive we’ll move her to a regular room.”

Owen simply nodded his head as he tried to control his emotions, but it wasn’t working, and before he knew it he had turned on his heel and was rushing down the hallway toward the men’s room.

He had just finished emptying the contents of his stomach when he heard the bathroom door squeak and he closed his eyes as he waited for the onslaught.

“Dad?” He was shocked to hear TK’s voice, the boy had been asleep through the whole thing hadn’t he?

“Go away TK.” He really just wanted to be alone so he could suffer in misery by himself.

He didn’t need anyone else’s pity or sad eyes.

“I’m here to help dad.” TK’s voice was soft and comforting and he pushed his way out of the stall, stopping in front of his son as he let out a sigh.

“I just need a minute.” But TK clearly wasn’t planning on going anywhere because he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. “Please.”

“You can have a minute.” He nodded in his direction and Owen huffed. “But your minute includes me.”

Shaking his head Owen turned toward the sink, turning the water on and washing his hands as he waited for TK to leave.

But TK didn’t leave.

No, instead he stood there staring at him, one hand playing with the string of his sweatshirt while the other rested against his stomach.

“Do you want something TK?” Snapping at his son was so not going to help things right now.

“Just wanna make sure you’re okay.” He didn’t even budge at Owen’s harshness though and he guessed that maybe he should be proud of how far he had come.

“I’m fine.” Owen grabbed a handful of paper towels and wiped his hands off before tossing them into the trash can behind him.

“Clearly.” He didn’t understand why the kid couldn’t just let him have his damn minute alone.

He wanted to respond but he knew that nothing he said would be nice.

So instead he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and just stood there, staring TK down.

“You’re really in love with her aren’t you?” The question knocked the air out of Owen’s lungs and he blinked rapidly as he tried to recover.

“Excuse me?” It was an absurd thing to ask.

“Michelle.” TK just stared him down as he spoke and it was beginning to make him extremely uncomfortable. “You’re in love with her aren’t you?”

“That’s none of your business.” And it wasn’t.

It wasn’t TK’s business.

It wasn’t Carlos’ business.

It wasn’t Judd and Grace’s business.

And yet, everyone kept trying to make it something that it wasn’t.

“Fine. Deny it.” He had always prided himself on the fact that his son had his strong willed, but dammit, now it was annoying. “Everyone can see it dad, even if you can’t.”

And with that TK was pushing himself off the wall and storming out the bathroom door with a huff.

And Owen suddenly felt very, very small.


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Michelle finally wakes up, but she isn’t all fairy tales and rainbows when she does._

Another twenty seven hours passed before Michelle opened her eyes for the first time since her accident.

And Owen had felt his heart stop when he saw her brown eyes staring back at him after he woke up from his nap.

“Michelle!” He bolted out of his chair and to her side, a giant smile on his face as he ran a hand over her hair. “How do you feel?”

She blinked her eyes up at him but didn’t answer.

He felt his heart stop in his chest until he remembered that she had just spent a little over four days in a coma and her throat was probably on fire.

“Let me get you some water.” He moved to pull away from her but she reached up with her good hand and held him in place.

“Owen…” She choked out his name and he could see the fear in her eyes.

Something was wrong.

Something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong babe?” He couldn’t handle if something were wrong with her, not after everything they had been through.

But she didn’t say anything else, just closed her eyes as a few tears escaped, her fingers tangling in the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Let me get you some water.” He really just wanted her to speak up and talk to him. “And I’ll page the doctor.”

She nodded her head slowly before releasing her hold on him.

He pressed the call button hurriedly before grabbing the bottle of water on the table and grabbing a straw.

“Here, try to drink some.” He held the straw to her lips and watched as she struggled to lean forward, her face twisting up in pain. “Easy babe, you’ve got a few broken ribs.”

She nodded her head once more before taking a few sips of water and then laying back against the pillows.

“I can’t feel my leg.” She whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she stared up at him.

“It’s okay.” Inside he was panicking, but he couldn’t let her see him scared. “You broke your femur, the bone pierced your femoral artery.”

She let out a breath as she reached out for him once more and he felt his insides turn at how scared she must be.

“Carlos saved your life.” He made sure the man got due credit for his heroic actions, she wouldn’t be here with him if it wasn’t for the cop. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“Carlos?” She looked around the room slowly, her eyes searching for the man in question.

“He and TK went home a few hours ago.” He felt his heart race in his chest at how saddened she looked at that thought. “They’ll be back tonight though. I just wanted them to get some rest in an actual bed, not these horrible chairs.”

She nodded and closed her eyes, her hand squeezing his tightly as she tried to calm her breathing down.

Owen had just gotten ready to offer her some more water when the doctor came through the door, a soft smile on his face as he shut the door behind him.

“Nice to see you awake Michelle.” Owen noticed that Michelle seemed to avoid the doctor’s gaze and he guessed that she was prepared for bad news. “I promise you that everything went fine during both surgeries. You’re going to make a full recovery.”

“My leg.” He squeezed her hand as she tried to choke out what was bothering her. “I can’t…”

“She says she can’t feel her leg.” He didn’t want to break down in front of the doctor but dammit it was scaring him to see how much it was scaring her.

“I assure you that everything is fine Michelle.” The doctor spoke softly and Owen knew he was right. “Your leg is still heavily numb I’m sure, and you are on a fair amount of pain killers still, I assure you that not being able to feel your leg is for the best right now.”

Michelle nodded her head and Owen really wished that she would talk instead of locking herself away like this.

“You’ll have to stay in the hospital for a few more days,” Owen watched as she closed her eyes to fight off the tears, “but once we can get you home, I promise you we will.”

“Thanks doctor.” He knew that Michelle wasn’t going to speak so he figured he’d be her voice. “We trust you.”

And they did, right?

He was a professional and he knew what he was doing.

There was no reason for him to believe that the man wasn’t speaking the honest to God truth.

“We’ll get you moved down to a regular room so you can have more visitors soon.” Owen was thankful for that, he was tired of sitting here by himself.

And with that the doctor was gone and they were left alone in silence.

He turned toward Michelle and offered her a soft smile but she just blinked her eyes softly.

“Can I get you anything?” He didn’t know what else to do to help her and he felt bad.

Wasn’t it his job as her boyfriend to take care of her? To protect her and make her feel safe?

“No.” She shook her head as she wrapped her fingers around his tightly. “Just sit with me.”

“Yes ma’am.” He squeezed her hand before standing to press a kiss against her forehead.

He hoped that with a little more rest she’d be back to her smiling self.

Because lord knows he missed seeing the grin on her face.


	8. Restraining Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Michelle gets an unwelcome visitor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I hate Billy Tyson, the end.

Michelle had fallen asleep not long after the doctor had left and when Judd had arrived to give Owen a break he had gladly taken it.

He had walked down the block and gotten himself a cup of coffee, letting the warmth of the liquid calm his nerves.

He had just entered the ICU waiting room when he saw Carlos and TK exit the elevator, small smiles on their faces as they approached him.

“Judd said she’s awake.” TK was bouncing on the balls of his feet and Owen couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in his son’s eyes.

“Yeah, she woke up this morning.” He decided to leave out the scary bits unless absolutely necessary. “She was still kind of out of it though.”

“But she’s awake, that’s a good sign right?” He knew that TK just wanted Michelle to be okay and he appreciated his optimism.

“Yes son, it’s a good sign.” He reached out and patted him on the shoulder, watching as Carlos’ eyes shifted away from him, a grimace crossing his face as he cursed under his breath. “You okay Carlos?”

“I can’t fucking believe it.” He rarely heard the officer curse at a normal volume so he couldn’t help but blink a few times.

“What’s wrong babe?” TK spoke up this time, his eyes trying to follow those of Carlos’.

“He can’t be here.” Carlos pointed toward the hallway and when Owen turned he saw none other than Billy Burke standing at the nurse’s station, chatting up some young blonde. “He cannot see her.”

He looked like he was going to lose it and Owen watched as TK grabbed his hand softly and started dragging him toward the double doors.

Owen let his eyes stray toward the older man once more before following the pair toward the ICU unit.

He was suddenly very thankful that Michelle was still waiting for a bed in the recovery wing.

“What’s going on Carlos?” He didn’t know what was bugging the man but seeing him this anxious had him all worked up as well.

“Michelle has a restraining order against him.” Well that was not what Owen expected to hear at all. “He cannot be within 500 yards of her and he knows it.”

“Wait, what?” TK seemed just as surprised as him and he was glad that he wasn’t the last one to the party for once. “Why?”

“Because he’s an evil bastard.” Carlos blurted out, his eyes darkening as he yanked his hand out of TK’s and started to pace. “He… he and Michelle dated. He… he wasn’t very good to her.”

“What do you mean Carlos?” He knew Billy was a bastard, but was he really that kind of bastard?

“When they were dating Billy used to smack her around.” Owen was going to kill him. “At first it was just emotional, but he got physical when he got sick.”

“How long?” TK’s question didn’t shock him at all, the boy cared about Michelle and he was probably just looking for an excuse to fight at this point.

“A few years.” Carlos hung his head with his words. “I tried to get her out. I tried to convince her. But you know Michelle, she wants to save everyone.”

Owen nodded his head as he fought back a round of tears.

He knew all to well that she just wanted everyone to be good.

“When did they break it off?” Not that it mattered, but for some reason Owen felt he needed to know.

“About four months before the 126 fell.” He shook his head with his words and ran a hand through his hair. “She got the restraining order around the time you two showed up. I guess Billy started harassing her again.”

“Goddammit.” Owen guessed that his little stunt with Billy probably didn’t help either. “I never should have brought his ass into that station again.”

“It’s not your fault dad.” He could tell that Carlos was thinking a slightly different thought, though he knew he would never voice it. “You didn’t know.”

“She warned me.” He had never shared that part with anyone else, not even Judd. “She told me he was bad news. I should have listened to her.”

The younger man got ready to speak when the nurse from the front desk pushed her way through the double doors, turning toward Billy with a smile before letting the doors shut in front of him.

“Captain Strand, just the person I came to see.” She gave him a giant smile and he guessed that maybe she was trying to buy her new friend a ticket inside. “There’s someone here to see Michelle, but he’s not on the list.”

“He cannot go back there!” Carlos interjected, his eyes going mad as he balled his fists together.

“Ooookay…” The nurses didn’t seem convinced so she turned back toward Owen with another smile. “He says he’s a good friend.”

“He’s her ex-boyfriend.” TK snapped, his eyes setting in a glare as well. “Her abusive ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh.” The girl looked like they had just ruined her day.

“She has a restraining order against him.” Carlos was slightly more calm this go round and Owen was kind of glad that they were doing all the talking for him. “He cannot go beyond those doors unless he wants to go to jail.”

“I will let him know that.” And with that she spun on her heels and headed back through the double doors.

They watched as she talked to Billy before he snapped his head up and saw them standing there.

He guessed that maybe he was hoping that Michelle was alone and that she’d be so drugged up that she’d agree to letting him in.

Billy shot them all a nasty look before whipping his phone out and calling someone, who, Owen didn’t really care.

“She is not be alone, ever.” Owen shifted his gaze between the two men in front of him as he took a deep breath. “One of us is with her at all times. I don’t care what we have to do.”

They both nodded and he ran a hand over his eyes as he tried to calm his nerves.

He heard footsteps approaching them and he held his breath.

He really didn’t need any more trouble right now.

“Hey guys!” Judd’s southern drawl was soft but confused and he stopped beside Carlos with a huff. “Why’d you guys tell Billy he couldn’t come back?”

So that’s who had told him to come visit.

Owen liked Judd, but right now he wasn’t his biggest fan.

“Because he’s an asshole.” TK really should just keep his mouth shut for this part of the conversation but Owen knew he was worried about Michelle.

He wanted to keep the woman safe just like the rest of them.

“I thought you two were over that mess Cap?” If only Judd knew.

“Leave it be Judd.” Owen knew Carlos was ready to fight too and he just prayed that he wouldn’t go and deck the older man.

“He just wanted to check on her. He’s worried.” Judd honestly seemed confused and Owen wondered how much of this he was really aware of.

“Worried my ass.” TK bucked at him but Carlos held him back, taking his hand and dragging him toward the next set of double doors.

Apparently he was going to break a few rules today and Owen was fine with that.

“What’s this about Cap?” The other man turned to face him and he let out a sigh as he ran a hand over his face. “This isn’t about you and Billy is it?”

“No, Judd, it’s not.” He really didn’t think it was his place to tell the man what was going on, but he could at least let him know why Billy wasn’t going anywhere near Michelle. “Michelle has a restraining order out against Billy. He can’t go near her unless he wants to go to jail, or have TK beat his ass. Either way, he does not pass those double doors or there will be hell to pay.”

“A restraining order?” The look of confusion on Judd’s face mirrored the one he was sure he had on earlier and Owen simply let out another sigh. “What the hell?”

“It’s a long story Judd.” He really just wanted to go back and see Michelle and forget everything he had heard earlier. “It’s not my place to tell, especially when I don’t even know anything.”

“I…” The younger man shook his head before sighing. “I’ll talk to her about it later I guess.”

Owen nodded his head before squeezing his shoulder and walking away.

Right now he didn’t much care how Judd found out or what he knew, as long as he kept Billy as far away from Michelle as possible.


	9. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _TK comforts Michelle when she finds out that Billy was coming around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I love the idea of Michelle and TK having a bond, so here it is.

Later that night they had finally moved Michelle to a room downstairs, one with a window and a private bathroom and couch.

Not that the couch was any more comfortable than the chairs upstairs in the ICU, but at least he could stretch his back out every now and then if he wanted.

Michelle had been in and out of it since that morning and from what he could tell, no one had made any mention to her about Billy trying to come to see her.

It was probably for the best if they left that one alone for now.

In fact, he preferred to never tell her.

He had left to get dinner for he and TK, the pair deciding that they would both stay with her on their night off while Carlos pulled a double and Judd got some rest.

Grace had tried to convince them that she would bring them food, but Owen had assured her that while her food was amazing, eating it in a hospital room was not sounding very appetizing.

So instead he had gone out and grabbed wraps from their favorite sandwich spot and when he got back he stopped in his tracks outside the door at the words that left TK’s mouth.

“I’m sorry for what Billy did to you.” He knew his son wasn’t meaning any harm by it, but dammit did he wish the kid hadn’t said those words.

“How did you…?” He watched as Michelle raised an eyebrow, a worried look on her face as she tried to piece things together.

“He tried to come by earlier.” TK whispered, his hand reaching out to take hers. “Carlos told dad and I what he did.”

“No.” He could see Michelle shaking her head back and forth as tears filled her eyes. “Why would he do that? I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“He was worried about you.” He watched as TK squeezed her hand tightly in his. “He told us there was a restraining order.”

She shook her head and Owen got ready to go in when he stopped himself.

This wasn’t his place and this wasn’t the time.

He needed to let TK do this.

“I’m so sorry Michelle.” The young man’s voice was soft as he tried to calm her down. “I know Carlos was just worried about you. He knows that dad and I wanna help.”

“I just…” She took a deep breath as she blinked the tears away. “I wanted to be the one who told your dad. We…”

“I know.” TK nodded his head and Owen could tell he was smiling slightly. “He told us that you two have been seeing each other.”

Michelle’s cheeks turned a soft shade of red and he held back a laugh.

He didn’t know why the idea of dating him made her blush, but he wasn’t bothered by it like he supposed he should be.

“I was the one who didn’t want to tell.” She whispered softly. “I was afraid, because of Billy… I didn’t want word to get out and him go after your dad again.”

Now it made sense why she wanted to keep things secret.

Not that he had minded.

He had just found it a little odd was all.

“It’s okay. Carlos and I understand.” Michelle shook her head with a soft groan.

“Ugh, Carlos.” She closed her eyes before opening them and smirking softly as she spoke. “How did he take the news?”

“About you and dad?” TK laughed at the look on her face as she bit her bottom lip. “He’s fine.”

Was he really though?

Because that certainly wasn’t the impression Owen had gotten when they had been discussing it a few days ago.

“Really, he’s fine?” Michelle must have sensed that he would take it the wrong way, not that he blamed him. “That doesn’t sound like Carlos.”

“Okay, so maybe he was a little upset.” And there was the truth. “But not that you’re dating him, just that you didn’t tell him.”

“If it’s any consolation I do feel really bad about not telling anyone.” She let out a sigh as she swallowed and Owen knew she hadn’t meant any harm. “I just…”

“You were protecting yourself.” TK seemed to understand and that had to count for something.

“I was protecting your dad.” She whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she started to lose control. “I know what Billy can do. I… I didn’t want him to hurt him.”

Owen felt his heart break in his chest at the thought of her doing all of this just to keep him safe.

But he was a grown man and he could handle Billy.

“Well let us take care of that part for right now okay?” TK patted the top of her hand with his free one as he offered her a smile. “Right now, we’re gonna focus on getting you better. Then we’ll deal with Billy.”

Michelle simply nodded her head in response, her eyes closing as she turned her head away from the kid, the tears falling down her cheeks slowly.

Owen figured he’d give them a minute, let Michelle calm herself and TK embrace the silence some before he entered the room.

But he mainly just needed a few minutes to compose himself from facing either one of them.


	10. Stuck with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Owen and Michelle have a rather heartfelt conversation about some things that need to be said._

Owen had given TK and Michelle a few minutes together before he had entered the room, holding up dinner with a giant smile.

He was trying to soften the mood but he knew that their returned smiles were half hearted.

He didn’t blame them though, he was still crying on the inside too.

After they had eaten TK had excused himself, claiming he needed some air and to stretch his legs.

Owen knew that he was really just giving the two of them time to talk.

But Michelle didn’t want to talk and he didn’t want to push her.

So instead he sat and held her hand while she absentmindedly watched some black and white movie on TV.

He wanted so badly to speak up and tell her that it would be okay, but he knew that she would deal with this better if he let her come to him.

“I’m sorry I never said anything to you about Billy.” Her whispered voice broke through the silence and he was shocked to hear her speak up so soon.

“It’s okay Michelle.” He squeezed her hand before turning toward her with a soft smile. “I understand.”

“I didn’t want him to hurt you.” She was starting to cry and he just wanted to make it stop. “I knew what he would do if he found out.”

“Hey, look at me.” He moved to sit beside her on the bed, his right hand moving up to cup her cheek against his palm. “I’m glad that you were looking out for me, I appreciate it. But now, now you have to let us look out for you.”

“Owen…” He knew that she wouldn’t give in easily, her stubbornness being a trait that he both loved and hated.

“No listen to me.” He let his thumb brush away the tears as he spoke softly, doing his best not to startle her or make her uncomfortable. “You don’t have to tell me, or anyone else, about what Billy did to you. At least not right now.”

She tried to pull away from him but he stood his ground, taking advantage of the fact that she couldn’t really go anywhere on her own.

“Just please hear me out.” He gave her a minute to calm herself and when she finally turned her head toward him he offered her a soft smile. “Eventually, when you’re feeling better and on your feet, you need to talk to someone about this. Someone professional. I can help you find someone, or I’m sure TK’s therapist would do it. But you need to talk to someone.”

“Can’t I just talk to you?” While he was glad that she was okay with being open with him, he knew it wasn’t the right solution. “Or Carlos? You two count don’t you?”

He could tell that she was on the verge of losing it and he didn’t want that to happen so he dropped his forehead to hers and gave her a minute.

When he heard her breathing start to level out again he pulled back and eyed her softly, his fingers moving to brush her hair back off her forehead.

“You can always talk to me, and Carlos, you know that.” He didn’t want her to ever think that they weren’t available for her to talk to. “But I want someone to help you with the things I can’t. Therapy is one of the most helpful things for trauma victims Michelle, you know this.”

She nodded her head as she took a deep breath, letting her eyes close for a few minutes.

“You don’t have to do it now.” He certainly wouldn’t push her to deal with it when he knew she was already so overwhelmed. “But eventually, after things calm down.”

“Okay.” She whispered, her hand tightening it’s grip around his as she nodded again. “I’ll think about it. That’s it for right now.”

“That’s better than nothing.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead before sitting back down beside her on the bed. “I just want you to be safe babe. And bottling all of this up isn’t helpful.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” She sounded so defeated and he hated it. “I should have told you.”

“It doesn’t matter now that you didn’t, okay?” He really wasn’t too concerned with it.

The part that bothered him more than anything was that she didn’t trust him enough to let him help her through it.

But he wouldn’t say those words to her right now, not with as exhausted as she already was.

“I’m sorry we had to keep us a secret too.” He shook his head at her words before bringing her hand up to his face, his lips pressing a kiss against her knuckles as he squeezed her hand. 

“It’s okay.” He offered her a small smile as he spoke. “It was kinda fun sneaking around. Reminded me of being a teenager again.”

She let out a small laugh as she reached up with her good hand, running her fingers along his stubble covered cheek slowly.

“Face it Owen, you were never a teenager.” He rolled his eyes at her statement but chuckled nonetheless. “You’ve always been a grumpy old man.”

“Who are you calling old?” He let his fingers run down her arm slowly and then back up again. “I’m in better shape than everyone else in that firehouse, Judd included.”

“Except for the whole cancer thing right?” There was a twinkle in her eyes that made him smile and he was glad to see her back to her goofy, flirty self.

“Except for the whole cancer thing.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, chuckling when she moved her hand to the back of his head, dragging his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft and gentle and full of more passion than he had felt in a while.

“You haven’t been skipping chemo to be with me have you?” She always had to go there, looking out for him like that good girlfriend she was.

“I moved one treatment.” She let out a huff as she rolled her eyes, pushing him back gently so she could glare at him. “It’s tomorrow, after Carlos gets off work so that he can sit with you.”

“Owen Strand I should hit you right now.” He was thankful that it seemed she lacked the energy to do so though because she threw one hell of a right hook.

“Please don’t.” He whispered, his eyes softening when he noticed that hers were full of nothing but concern. “I promise I just missed one day and I’m going tomorrow.”

“You better.” She choked back a sob and he dropped his forehead back down to hers. “I can’t have anything happening to you.”

“Well you don’t have to worry there.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back and smiling down at her. “You’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not.”


	11. Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Michelle struggles with the fact that she won’t even be able to shower on her own for quite some time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry it’s so short and that it’s been a while since I updated. I’m not even sure anyone is still reading this so I’m just doing what I can to make it end.

The next few days had flown past and while Michelle continued to make great strides in the hospital her doctors had agreed that she still needed a few days under their care before they would send her home.

Owen had been thankful for the extra support and the ever so watchful eyes of the nurses and doctors.

Michelle had been annoyed that they wouldn’t let her go home and put on real clothes and take a real shower and sleep in her bed.

He understood her frustration, he really did, but he also didn’t want her to push herself too much and wind up back in the hospital again.

So he had convinced her to stay and enjoy the room service and fluffy pillows, and the assistance in the shower, because as soon as they were home, it was him or Carlos and there was no way around it.

“I’m a big girl Owen, I can shower on my own.” She huffed out, her eyes shifting between the two men in the room. “I’ve been doing it since I was five, can you believe that?”

“Michelle you can barely stand up on your own, what are you going to do when surrounded by water?” Carlos had a good point and Owen couldn’t help but chuckle at the perturbed look on her face.

“Be really, really careful?” Michelle had to know that she was being ridiculous.

“You’re staying here a few more days so that you can get your bearings.” Owen spoke softly, trying not to rile her up anymore. “Let them help you figure out something that works. Because I have no problem helping you in the shower, but if I have to work…”

“Then it’s Carlos.” She shifted her gaze toward the man in question and Carlos just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

“Sorry Chica.” He said softly. “Those are your options.”

“I don’t like those options.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. “Why can’t you just leave me be?”

“Do we really need to rehash this?” Owen was tired of talking about it honestly. “You were in a car accident Michelle. You were severely injured.”

“Not to mention that you had two surgeries and were in a coma for almost five days.” Carlos piped in and Michelle shot him a glare.

“Did TK have to have assistance in the shower after he was in a coma for five days?” Now she just sounded like a bratty teenager and Owen huffed.

“No.” At least, TK didn’t get any assistance in the shower from him, what he and Carlos did in their own time was their problem. “But he didn’t require surgery on his leg that left him with a metal rod attached to the bone and 30 staples in his thigh.”

Michelle had no comeback for that and he just sighed.

He knew this was hard on her.

She was independent if she was anything.

And he couldn’t imagine what was going through her head knowing that for the next 4-6 weeks she would be completely dependent on her friends to help her out.

“Michelle we’re not doing this because we don’t think your incapable.” And there went Carlos with the sweet talking. “We know you can do it, but right now, you shouldn’t.”

Again, no response, and Owen watched as she sunk back against the bed and closed her eyes.

He could tell she was trying to hide the tears that were starting to fall and he let out a sigh as he moved toward the bed.

“We know this is hard on you.” He reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly, hoping to offer her some sort of comfort. “That’s why we want you to stay here a few extra days and let them help you start moving around some. Then, when we get home, it wont be as hard on any of us.”

She nodded her head but refused to open her eyes and look at him or speak.

He wanted to keep talking but he knew they had lost her so he squeezed her hand before setting hers down on the bed and patting it softly.

“Carlos and I are going to give you a minute.” He stood up from the bed and gestured for the other man to exit before him. “We’ll be right outside if you need us.”

And with that they both headed out into the hall, shutting the door softly behind them as they went.


	12. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Michelle gets a special visitor at home, and this time, it’s definitely someone that she wants to see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m sure Emily is probably older than this on the show, but I needed her to still be a little young for the story’s sake

Five days after their chat at the hospital about Michelle’s ability to shower on her own the doctors had finally released her.

She had been more than happy to leave with Owen and TK but Owen knew deep down that she was still struggling with the idea of having to be watched over constantly.

After having gotten her settled in her bed with her phone, some books, the TV remote, and all the snacks they could find, TK had left to head to the station and Owen had stayed behind.

He had watched as Michelle sat in the bed, completely zoned out and miserable looking, and he knew he needed something to cheer her up.

So he had called in a favor with Carlos and then waited patiently for the doorbell to ring.

When it did a few hours later he had escorted their special guest back to Michelle’s room and knocked softly.

He knew she was awake, having just helped her to the bathroom and refilling her water cup, so he waited patiently for an answer.

“What Owen?” He could hear the tension in her voice and he sighed as he pushed the door open, offering her a soft smile as he stepped inside.

“Look who I found.” He stepped aside and allowed their guest to enter the room and Michelle’s excited squeal told him all he needed to know, that she loved her surprise.

“Emily!” She reached out for the girl with a giant smile and Owen felt his heart seize in his chest at the embrace the girl gave her.

“I’ve missed you Michelle.” Emily hugged her back tightly, a giant smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Michelle’s neck and squeezed. “Carlos told me you were hurt and I’ve been so worried.”

Michelle pulled back and cupped the girl’s cheeks in her hands as she offered her a smile.

“I’m okay honey.” She whispered, her voice cracking at the words. “I’ve been thinking about you. Are you doing okay?”

Emily nodded her head, her brown hair bouncing over her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around Michelle once more.

Owen couldn’t help but smile as he nodded at Carlos, watching as the man dropped the young girl’s bag in the hallway before leaving.

“Owen said I can still spend the night even though you’re injured.” He didn’t see the harm in it, the girl had probably spent at least a dozen nights with them over the course of the last six months, it wasn’t like she didn’t know her way around.

“I’m happy to hear that.” The smile on Michelle’s face was genuine and he moved to sit down beside her on the bed, smiling when Emily snuggled against her side.

“I figured we could order take out and you two could watch a movie.” In fact, it had been Carlos’ suggestion because he had run out of ideas on how to make Michelle feel better, but he would give credit later if need be. “TK will be here in the morning to make breakfast and make sure you ladies are okay while I’m at work.”

Emily beamed back at him at the mention of her best buddy TK and Owen felt his heart melt.

The eight year old had been a part of Michelle’s life for a few years now and they had definitely bonded, but he had started to adore her too.

And he knew that more than anything, the girl and TK had become fast friends.

Even with them leaving their romantic relationship out of it, they had found a way to let the girl spend time with their friends and she had developed relationships with each one of them.

“Sounds good to me.” Michelle said softly, her right hand reaching up to brush through the girl’s hair softly. “Do you wanna shower baby? Get some PJs on? I got you some new ones a few weeks ago, they’re in the closet in your room.”

Emily nodded her head with a smile before bouncing off the bed and heading toward the guest bedroom, her bare feet thudding slightly on the hardwood as she skipped down the hall.

Owen had been shocked when Michelle had so willingly turned her spare bedroom into a space for the girl, but then again, he wasn’t.

She had needed a real bed and a place to keep the abundance of clothes that Michelle and Grace spoiled her with and it had just made sense.

He sometimes felt like the girl was missing when she wasn’t there but while she was a frequent guest in Michelle’s house, she still technically lived with her dad in the homeless camp downtown.

The thought sometimes broke his heart because the girl deserved a real home and a place to live, but as a father, he understood that sometimes it was hard and that he was doing the best he could.

“Thank you Owen.” Michelle’s whispered voice broke him from his thoughts and he couldn’t help but smile at her as he took her hand in his. “I know this hasn’t been easy on you either.”

“I just don’t want you to be miserable the entire time.” He knew it would be hard, an injury like hers was hard to come back from, but he didn’t want her to suffer any more than she had too. “Carlos suggested a visit from Emily while you were in the hospital but I didn’t think that was the place for her.”

While Emily was mature in some ways, she was also not as prepared for some parts of the outside world as a lot of other eight year olds would be.

“Still, thank you.” She squeezed his hand tightly and offered him a smile as she relaxed back against the pillows. “Seeing her, it makes my heart at ease a little.”

“I know.” He knew that while he and Carlos and TK and the others had a special place in her heart, Emily had definitely started working her way to the top of that list. “Her dad said she could stay a few nights if she wants, but I told her that that would be up to how you felt.”

“I’m sure she’d appreciate that.” He could tell Michelle’s eyes were getting heavy and he reached out and brushed her hair back just as he heard the shower cut on in the bathroom. “It’s supposed to be chillier this weekend, you know how she hates the cold.”

He let out a chuckle at the thought and while he knew that Emily loved her dad more than anything, he also knew that she enjoyed warm showers and flannel pajamas and sleeping in a bed full of stuffed animals.

“We’ll take it day by day okay?” That was a promise they had made each other when they had first started taking Emily in occasionally, that they wouldn’t get too attached and they wouldn’t get their hopes up.

They were there to help her, and her father, and they wouldn’t dare overstep any boundaries that either of them set in place.

“Okay.” Michelle nodded her head softly before laying her head back against the pillow even more, her body relaxing as the pain meds from earlier started to kick in. “You’ll keep her company until I’m awake again?”

He smiled as he tugged the blanket up over her body some more, tucking her in like a small child, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her head.

“Of course.” He squeezed her hand once more as he watched a small smile form on her lips. “I got her that new puzzle I’ve been dying to do with her, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” And just like that, Michelle was out like a light and his heart softened at the sight of her finally relaxed some.

He was glad that Emily being there had helped her finally calm down some.

Hopefully having the girl around for a few days would help even more.


	13. Puzzling Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Emily has a question for Owen that throws him for a bit of a loop._

Michelle has stayed asleep the rest of the time Emily was in the shower and after the girl had brushed her hair and put on her new pjs she had crawled onto the couch beside Owen and snuggled into his side.

“Is Michelle gonna be okay?” She asked softly, her hands reaching down to take a hold of one of his hands.

He had noticed that she liked to hold their hands when she sat with them, even TK and Carlos, and it had warmed his heart every time she did it.

“Yes baby.” He wrapped an arm around her and tucked her to him. “She's gonna be resting in bed for a while, but she'll be okay.”

“I've been so worried.” She whispered. “She was supposed to take me to the park on Monday, when she didn't come, I knew something was wrong.”

“I'm sorry we didn't tell you honey.” He honesty hadn't even thought of contacting the girl and he felt horrible about it. “Things have been crazy.”

Between the accident and Billy and Michelle having to stay a few extra days they had all been stressed.

“It's okay.” He could heat the girl starting to relax and he smiled as she snuggled a little closer.

“I got a new puzzle, like the ones you like to do with TK.” He watched as her eyes lit up as she looked up at him. “Do you wanna help me get started? You two can finish it tomorrow.”

“Yes please.” She bounced forward on the couch and dropped to her knees in front of the coffee table.

Owen let out a chuckle as he moved to the edge of the couch and grabbed the box, removing the lid and dumping the pieces out.

“What's first?” He knew that the girl knew how to do the puzzle on her own, but helping her seemed to help TK relax, so he figured it was worth a shot.

“You gotta separate the pieces.” She said softly as she started to slowly dig through the mess in front of them. “TK and I like to do the border first, so we put the edge pieces in this box, and the other pieces in the other box”

He nodded his head as he slowly started following the girl’s lead and separating out the pieces.

It didn't take them too long to have the border pieces set aside and Owen watched as Emily carefully laid out all the pieces and started putting them together one by one.

“You're really good at this.” He had watched her and TK the few times they had worked on one together, but he had honestly figured that his son had done the majority of the work.

He was quickly being proven wrong and he was perfectly okay with that.

“Thank you.” She replied without missing a beat, continuing to work on matching each piece together until she had the whole border done in under fifteen minutes.

Owen sat back against the couch and chuckled as she beamed up at him.

“Well what do you need me for?” He watched as she let out a laugh before turning back to the table, her hands gently sliding the completed border to the side before starting to work on the middle.

He sat and watched her for a while, offering her help when she asked for it and making suggestions when he could tell she was getting frustrated but didn’t want to ask for help.

“Can I ask you a question Owen?” He paused as he was putting together a kitten’s face and glanced toward her, his eyes widening when he saw that her eyes looked misty.

“Of course kid.” He never wanted to see her upset, and while she did a good job of keeping her emotions to herself most of the time, every now and then he’d see her falter.

“Do you think I’d be able to stay with you and Michelle?” She froze her hands on the pieces she was working with and turned her head toward him slowly. “Like, forever?”

He swallowed as he tried to gather his thoughts, his heart racing in his chest as he let her words digest.

They had never discussed this outcome before.

Or, at least, they had never discussed it with her before.

“Why would you want to do that?” Not that he didn’t mind the idea, but she had a father and a ‘home’ and he didn’t want to dare take her from that if that’s not what either of them wanted. “You have your dad sweetie, why would you want to leave him?”

She shook her head as tears started to fall and he reached out and pulled her toward him, hugging her tightly.

“I love my dad, but… I’m happier here.” She sobbed out her response and he couldn’t even fathom how hard that must be for her to say. “Don’t tell him I said that though. Please.”

“I won’t honey.” He didn’t know where this talk had come from, but maybe having been away from them for almost three weeks was kicking in.

“I know it won’t happen, I just really, really wish…” She cut herself off and pulled back, wiping at her tears as she tried to hide her face from him.

She was a strong kid if she was anything, but he had noticed her becoming more and more vulnerable the more time she spent with them.

“Look at me kiddo.” He gently turned her toward him and offered her soft smile, despite fighting off a round of tears himself. “You are more than welcome to stay with us whenever you can. As long as your dad doesn’t mind, our doors are always open.”

He would take her in in a heartbeat if that was what her dad needed or wanted, and he knew that Michelle was on board too, but they would never make that decision on their own.

“Okay.” She nodded her head before letting out one last sniffle, and then she plopped back down on the floor in front of him and returned to the puzzle.

He was amazed at how fast that conversation had been over, but he was also thankful.

He didn’t know what he would have done if the girl had asked for more information.

Instead she went about her business, continuing to work on putting together the wagon for the kittens to ride in, her sniffles slowly subsiding as time went on.

“You getting hungry?” Carlos had whispered to him that she hadn’t eaten since sometime yesterday afternoon, so the cop had treated her to a donut and some juice on the way to the house. “I can order food whenever you’re ready.”

She simply nodded her head, her concentration not breaking one bit despite Owen’s question.

“Chinese okay?” He and Michelle had gotten the girl hooked on egg rolls and orange chicken after the first month and a half of these visits and he knew that would help make her feel better.

“Can I get an extra egg roll this time?” She offered him a soft smile and those green eyes of hers turned her into a puppy dog real quick.

“Anything for you princess.” She giggled at the use of his nickname for her because pushing himself up and stretching. “I’m gonna see if Michelle wants anything.”

Emily offered him a smile before standing too, stretching her arms above her head as she yawned.

“Can I lay with her now?” He could see her eyes were getting heavy and he wondered when the last time she got a decent night’s sleep was.

He prayed it wasn’t 25 nights ago when she spent the weekend with them.

“Absolutely.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, moving them forward slowly. “I’m sure she’d love for you to pick out a movie to watch together.”

“Anything I want?” The girl hadn’t really seen much of anything in the past 5 years and the first night that she spent with them she had scrolled through the movies on Netflix for almost an hour before deciding.

“As long as it’s a kids movie.” They had broken down and gotten Disney+ a few weeks later and he wasn’t sure who enjoyed unlimited access to Disney movies more, Emily or TK.

“Can TK and I watch a movie tomorrow?” She softened her voice as they stopped outside of Michelle’s room and he turned to her with a questioning look. “He told me the next time we were together we could watch the next Toy Story movie.”

“I’m sure he would love that.” TK had already proclaimed, rather proudly in fact, that he couldn’t wait to spend the day with the kid tomorrow.

And even though he knew that they would both be keeping a watchful eye over Michelle the entire time, that they would definitely enjoy getting to spend some much needed time together.

And if he was being honest, he was looking forward to it too.


	14. Little Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Owen’s just as thankful that Emily has them, as he is that they have her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slightly longer chapter with lots of TK and some more adorable Emily.

After they had eaten dinner Owen had tucked Michelle and Emily into bed with a movie and a collection of snacks before jumping in the shower.

When he exited the room thirty minutes later the bedroom to his right was silent and he couldn’t help but smile when he peeked around the corner and saw the pair fast asleep, their arms linked and their hands together.

He knew then that having Carlos bring the girl over had been the right decision.

If not for Michelle’s sake, at least for Emily’s.

He tip-toed into the room quietly, removing the empty popcorn bowl from it’s spot near the foot of the bed and dropped a kiss to the top of Emily’s head before moving around to Michelle.

He knelt down beside her, his hand gently resting against her cheek as she turned to look at him.

“Hey you.” He whispered softly, his thumb stroking over her skin as he offered her a soft smile. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” She whispered back, her eyes blinking a few times as she tried to focus in the dim light. “What time is it?”

“Only 8:00.” He watched as she let out a yawn and his heart melted. “You girls lasted less than an hour.”

“She barely made it fifteen minutes.” Michelle turned and pressed a kiss to the girl’s head as she rolled onto her side, snuggling against the woman with a soft sigh. “She said she was exhausted, overwhelmed even. I didn’t even know she knew that word.”

“Well I’m glad she has you then.” Owen pushed himself up some, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he spoke. “You should go back to sleep too, I know you feel the same.”

Michelle nodded her head softly before letting out another yawn and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Goodnight babe.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back, tugging the blanket up over her a little more before stepping back.

“Night.” And then her eyes were closing and she was relaxing a little more and he knew she’d probably be asleep before he made it out of the room.

He walked out of the room quietly, pulling the door almost completely shut, and then headed into the living room to make sure the house was locked up.

He probably could have settled in on the couch and watched a little TV, but he didn’t have the energy now that he was thinking about it.

So instead he turned all the lights off and plopped down on the sofa, grabbing the blanket from behind him and covering himself quickly.

And the next thing he knew, it was morning.

—

He awoke to the sound of the front door being unlocked and he let out a yawn as he checked his phone.

6:28am stared back at him and he huffed.

TK couldn’t have let him sleep the two extra minutes before his alarm went off.

“Hey dad.” The younger man’s voice was soft and Owen pushed himself into a sitting position as he offered him a wave. “Sorry I’m a little early. I didn’t wanna risk getting caught in any traffic driving through the city.”

Owen should’ve known he would be coming from Carlos’ and that he’d be early.

“It’s okay.” He shook his head as he tried to wake up, his eyes blinking in an attempt to get himself together. “I’m gonna shower, then we can talk.”

TK nodded his head as he locked the door behind him, dropping his bag by the table with a smile.

“Take your time.” And then he plopped himself into the armchair and turned the TV on, finding some random 90s sitcom and zoning out.

Making his way toward the bathroom he stopped, gently poking his head into Michelle’s bedroom, his eyes finding the pair in the same position he had left them in last night, his heart melting once again at the sight.

—

After a quick shower and pulling on his uniform Owen had made his way into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee.

And then he plopped back down onto the couch and stared TK down, waiting for him to give him his utmost attention.

As soon as a commercial came on the man muted the TV and turned to him, staring him down with a raised eyebrow.

“So…” Owen chuckled at his son’s confused look and he leaned back against the cushion as he shook his head.

“So…” TK chuckled back, tossing the remote onto the table before leaning back himself.

“What do I need to know?” Owen swallowed as he went over the mental checklist of things that TK needed to know in order to survive the day with the two girls.

“First off, Michelle.” He knew this would be hard on her, despite how much she liked TK, and he felt bad that he had to leave her. “She’ll need help getting up and into the bathroom, once there, she’s okay, but she’ll need help getting back to bed.”

TK nodded his head, not seeming phased at all by the instructions.

“She gets her meds at the times listed on the board.” He had had to right them all down because lord knew there were too many different things to remember. “And she needs to make sure she stays hydrated, lots of water or Gatorade.”

Again, a nod, no words, and Owen was praying that he was actually taking this in.

“She will probably sleep most of the day, which is good.” The doctor had warned him that she would probably spend the majority of her first week sleeping. “If you need to wake her for her meds, that’s fine, but just let her go right back to sleep if she wants.”

Another speechless nod and Owen stared the boy down, praying he’d get some kind of response.

But TK just stared him back so he let out a huff.

“Are you getting all of this?” He knew the kid could be off in his own little world sometimes, but usually when it came to Michelle or Emily he was pretty focused.

“I’m just trying not to interrupt.” He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his legs up into the chair with him. “I know how you can get when someone doesn’t let you finish a thought.”

Okay, so he had him there.

“Good.” He nodded this time, offering TK a smile before moving on. “Now, there’s Emily…”

He really didn’t know what to tell TK about the girl because after their talk last night he had been in a bit of a tizzy about her.

“What’s wrong dad?” Leave it to his son to know that something was up though.

“She asked me yesterday if she could stay with Michelle and I permanently.” He hadn’t planned on telling anyone about that chat, but it had just kind of slipped out.

And if there was anyone that Emily might mention it to again, it would be TK.

“Oh.” The look of shock on the younger man’s voice mirrored what Owen was sure his looked like yesterday. “That’s… new?”

Except, it wasn’t really new, was it?

She had hinted that she liked being with them before.

And she certainly never turned down an opportunity to be with them.

So maybe this had been a long time coming and he just didn’t know it.

“Yeah, so, anyway… if she says anything to you…” He didn’t know what to tell him.

It’s not like it was TK’s call to make.

Not that was his or Michelle’s either.

“I’ll try and talk to her dad.” That wasn’t exactly what he was going for but it made him feel more comfortable nonetheless. “You know how she is, she has trouble getting the words out sometimes.”

He often wondered if there was something deeper going on there or if it was just from her lack of socializing with others that kept her from being able to say things the way she wanted sometimes.

“Thank you.” But he was thankful for his son’s help regardless. “I bought her a new puzzle and we started it last night.”

He gestured toward the puzzle on the table in front of them and TK smiled.

“She said she’d like to finish it with you.” His smile grew tenfold at those words and Owen was just as thankful that TK had Emily as he was that Emily had TK. “She also said you promised her a movie?”

“Toy Story 3!” TK sounded more excited than was probably normal for an almost 27 year old and yet he didn’t seem to care.

“That’s fine, but only one movie please.” He didn’t want the girl to be to spoiled by TV or electronics and while he knew that TK respected that, he also loved himself a good Disney movie. “Michelle bought her a chalk paint thing, it’s in her closet, so feel free to take her outside and let her do that for a while. And…”

“Dad!” TK didn’t seem to interrupt him this time and he wondered if he was rambling again. “It’s okay. I’ve got this. Michelle’s health is one thing, but I think I can handle a day with a seven year old.”

“Almost eight year old.” Owen pointed at him with a soft smile. “Don’t you forget it because she will remind you.”

In fact, she had reminded Owen about it twice last night when he had made the mistake of saying that she was only seven.

“Right.” TK wrung his hands together in front of him and bit his lip, a sure fire sign he was on to something. “What are we gonna do her birthday anyway?”

It was only three weeks away and honestly he and Michelle had only started to think about it when the accident happened.

Now he didn’t even know if Michelle would be mobile enough to do anything by then.

“We don’t know.” He hated saying that but he knew that they had told the girl that they would do something, even if it was small. “We’ll have to re-evaluate that once we know more about Michelle’s health.”

TK nodded his head a few times but didn’t respond.

Owen got ready to speak up when he heard Michelle’s bedroom door open, the sound of little bare feet padding down the hallway and into the bathroom.

They sat in silence as they waited to see if the girl would notice them and when Owen heard a little squeal from behind him he realized that she had seen TK sitting there.

“TK!” And then she was bolting across the room and leaping into the man’s open arms, a giant smile on her face as they wrapped each up tight.

“Hi bug!” Owen couldn’t help but smile at the use of the nickname TK had given to the girl and when they pulled apart they were both giggling at each other.

“Alright you two, I’m gonna go check on Michelle and then I have to leave.” He pushed himself up from the couch and headed toward the bedroom, shaking his head when he heard a roar of laughter erupt from behind him.

He loved that Emily seemed to bring out the child in TK again, it was nice to see them both having some fun in their lives.

Michelle had still been asleep so he had simply pressed a kiss to her head before slipping back out into the hallway and heading back to the living room.

He found Emily curled up in TK’s lap, her hands playing with the fingers of his left hand as her eyes slowly closed and she relaxed against him.

“Goodbye.” Owen whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of their heads. “I’ll see you two tonight.”

“Bye dad.” TK whispered back, his feet crossing as he reclined back in the chair some, unmuting the TV as he settled in, his right arm tightly around the girl in his lap. “Be safe.”

Owen nodded his head as he grabbed his jacket and quietly made his way outside, shutting the door softly behind him before locking it with his key.

He said a silent prayer that his day would go by super fast.


	15. Protecting Michelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Carlos and Owen aren’t going to let anyone, and they mean anyone, hurt their girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nothing against Theresa Blake, but I needed drama.

The next week had flown by faster than Owen expected and the next thing he knew he was taking Michelle to her first follow up appointment.

Getting her into the car, to the hospital, and out of the car had proven to be an experience he didn’t want to relive and he had been thankful when Carlos had been at the house to help him get the grumpy patient back inside.

They had deposited her back inside and she had let out a huff when they both left the room, Owen shutting the door behind him after mumbling something about her needing a nap.

“Has she been like that all morning?” Carlos’ question broke him from his thoughts and he simply nodded his head as he sat down on the couch.

“Past few days actually.” He remembered then that Carlos hadn’t been around the past few days, except to stay with Michelle one night when he had to work, so this new behavior was probably something he hadn’t witnessed in a while, if ever.

“Any idea why?” Carlos dropped to sit in the recliner, his hands scrubbing over his face as he no doubt wracked his brain to figure out the cause of her attitude.

“I don’t know.” Owen shrugged as he closed his eyes.

He had no idea what had happened.

Michelle had been fine considering and she had greatly enjoyed spending some quality time with Emily.

But after Carlos had taken the girl back to her father she had started to pout and didn’t want much to do with anybody.

“I guess it’s been since you took Emily back.” He shrugged his shoulders once more as he opened his eyes and focused them on the cop. “I know she misses her, I guess that’s why.”

Carlos nodded but didn’t speak and Owen let out a sigh.

“I know Michelle wishes she could stay here but…” They both wished that, probably more than they should, but he couldn’t help it.

Emily had wormed her way into their hearts and he didn’t regret it one bit.

“That’s called kidnapping Owen…” Carlos was teasing him and he could tell by the small smile on his face, but it didn’t make it seem any less real.

“I know. And we would never… please don’t think…” The last thing he needed was this man, who, regardless of his relationship to him or his son or his girlfriend, was a cop first and foremost, thinking that they would ever keep the girl against her or her father’s wishes.

“I’m kidding Owen.” Carlos reached out and patted his leg before sinking back into the chair. “I know you and Michelle care about her. She’s always been special to Michelle.”

“How long has she known her?” Michelle had never given him details about their relationship and he had never thought to ask.

“Since she was four.” That explained why they were so close then. “Michelle’s been taking care of her dad ever since then. Emily took to her immediately, it was pretty cute actually.”

“Yeah she’s pretty smitten with her.” He wasn’t sure which ‘her’ he was referring to because they were both pretty obsessed with the other.

“Yeah.” Carlos let out a sigh and Owen raised an eyebrow. “Michelle was at a dark place at the time…”

He gestured for the other man to keep going, his mind and heart needing to know more.

“Iris had just left, she was dealing with shit with Billy…” That was all Carlos needed to say for Owen to know just where her mindset had been. “I think she found some solace in Emily. Having a kid that she could watch over, I guess it kind of made up for things.”

“Things?” He didn’t know if he wanted to know.

“Yeah…” Carlos must have realized he had backed himself into a corner because he scratched at the back of his neck nervously. “I think it made her feel important for the first time in a while. I mean, the shit with Billy had been going on for quite some time, and her and Iris had issues months before the accident. And her mom… well she was always on her case for one thing or another. I think having Emily made her feel like she had a purpose.”

Owen nodded his head in understanding.

That was a feeling he could totally relate too.

“Having a kid will do that to ya.” He fell back against the couch cushions when Carlos simply nodded back.

He could tell the man wasn’t exactly ready to continue the conversation so they sat in silence for a few minutes, both of their minds wandering off to God knows where.

They were both broken from their silence when Carlos’ phone rang and he answered it without even checking, a move Owen soon realized he regretted.

“Theresa, hi.” The smile the other man was faking made Owen start reeling his mind in an attempt to figure out who he was talking too. “No, no she’s fine, I promise.”

And then it hit him.

It wasn’t just any Theresa.

It was Theresa Blake.

Michelle’s mom.

And he felt a knot form in his throat as he tried not to panic.

“No ma’am that’s not necessary.” Carlos was balling his hand into a fist and Owen wanted to yank the damn phone out of his hand so he could tell what the woman was saying to him that was getting him all worked up. “No Theresa.”

He watched as the cop rolled his eyes and then flexed his fingers before balling them back up again as something was said to him that clearly didn’t sit well.

“Please don’t do that.” He huffed out, his head snapping in Owen’s direction as he spoke. “Well Theresa I really don’t want to have to arrest his ass, so no, I wouldn’t say it’s wise to bring Billy with you.”

The knot in his throat grew and he wanted to yell back that that fucker wasn’t allowed anywhere near this house, especially not with him unable to kill him.

Because, lets face it, as much as Carlos may have liked him, he would not cover up a murder for him.

For TK, maybe, but certainly not for him.

“Yes, I understand that but…” And then Carlos was letting out a growl and tossing the phone onto the table as he pushed himself into a standing position.

“She’s not coming here is she?” He had called the woman the first night Michelle had been in the hospital and the woman had even bothered to answer.

He had left her a message, along with his cell phone number, and he had waited for her to call back.

But she didn’t.

Not once.

No calls, no texts, no visits.

She had simply acted like her daughter hadn’t existed.

And for whatever reason, Michelle hadn’t bothered to ask about her either.

That was when he got the feeling that they weren’t exactly as close as she had tried to sometimes let on.

“She wants to stop by and bring soup.” He started to pace and Owen knew he was in for it. “And, she wants to bring Billy.”

“Why?” Owen didn’t understand what that asshole had to do with anything.

“Because she looooves Billy.” Carlos made a face and rolled his eyes and Owen couldn’t help but smirk because that was totally a move he had learned from TK. “She always has. She never once batted an eyelash when Michelle tried to tell her that he was bad to her.”

“I don’t want her here then.” Not that it was up to him, but dammit didn’t he get a say in protecting his girlfriend. “And if Billy shows up, you’ll arrest him, right?”

“Of course I will.” He knew Carlos wasn’t on duty, but a restraining order was a restraining order and he had a duty to protect Michelle, best-friend or not. “If I don’t shoot his ass first.”

“Well let’s not go and do anything stupid.” Owen pointed at him and he stopped in his spot in front of the TV. “If I can’t shoot him, neither can you.”

Carlos let out a soft chuckle and he reached down and grabbed his phone.

“I’m gonna call Judd…” Owen shook his head ‘no’ and Carlos opened his mouth to speak but then stopped.

“She hasn’t told him yet, about Billy.” The other man let out a sigh before falling back down into the chair. “She hasn’t really been in the best place to do it and she wants to make sure she’s clear headed enough to tell him everything without making a fool out of herself.”

“Has she told you anything more?” Owen shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair and he sighed.

“No. Nothing more than what you told TK and I at the hospital.” That was almost the truth.

She hadn’t told him any more about the abuse or what her relationship with the man had been like.

She had told him that she was terrified of seeing him again.

That she was always looking over her shoulder when she was at the 126 right after he got the new job across town.

She had told him that she was trying to protect him when he had mentioned playing golf with Billy all those months ago.

She had known that the man was bad news and she didn’t want to see Owen get hurt.

“It’s not my place to tell Owen…” Owen held his hand out and gestured for him to stop.

“And I’m not asking you to tell me a thing.” And he wasn’t.

He respected Michelle and he respected her space and he was willing to wait for her to come to him when the time was right.

“What I need from you right now, is to make sure that that bastard doesn’t come anywhere near her.” He would do more than just punch Billy if he saw her within 500 yards of Michelle and Carlos had to know this. “Because if he gets to her…”

“He won’t, don’t worry.” He had never seen Carlos so serious about anything in the entire time he had known him and he nodded his head at the cop. “I’ll wait outside, if he shows up with her, I’ll arrest him.”

“Thank you.” He reached out and patted the other man’s arm softly. “We just need to keep her safe, that’s all I care about right now.”

Carlos nodded his head but stayed quiet and Owen couldn’t help but sink back against the couch cushion as he felt his heart start to race in his chest.

This day had started out on the wrong foot and it was seeming to only get worse as it went on.


	16. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa Blake shows up with a visitor that no one wants to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m probably going to put this on hiatus soon since no one’s reading it anymore which is giving me very little motivation to keep writing it.  
> **Here’s some Carlos/Michelle backstory.

Owen hadn’t expected that Theresa would show up almost immediately after Carlos got off the phone with her.

Nor did he expect that when she pulled up in front of Michelle’s house that she would have Billy Tyson sitting in her passenger seat.

Carlos had stepped outside as soon as he saw the car pull up and Owen could almost see him seething.

“You so much as roll down your window and I’ll take your ass to jail.” He had pointed a finger in Billy’s direction and Owen heard Theresa let out a sigh as she stepped toward them both.

“Stop this nonsense Carlos.” She painted on a smile that Owen knew was fake and he felt his blood start to boil.

How could this woman not care that this man had tortured her daughter for years?

How could she not care that Michelle was afraid of him?

“It’s not nonsense Theresa!” Owen tugged on Carlos’ arm, pulling him back toward the house as he fought off the urge to go to the car and strangle the guy himself. “I will arrest him if he comes near her. I’m not kidding.”

Theresa simply rolled her eyes before shoving past them both and heading toward the front door.

She stopped once she got to the porch though and turned toward them, waiting for them to join her he guessed.

“Who the hell are you anyway?” She gave Owen a pointed look and he swallowed.

He knew that Michelle had tried to explain to her mother that she and Owen were seeing each other.

He also knew that anytime Michelle brought him up her mother would change the subject.

“I’m Owen…” He felt as if that didn’t need to be said. “I’m Michelle’s boyfriend…”

“Michelle doesn’t have a boyfriend.” She replied with a huff before letting herself into the house.

Owen swallowed as he bit back an unpleasant response.

“Has she always been like this?” He whispered his question to Carlos as the man stopped beside him on the porch.

“I’ve known the family for almost 16 years.” Carlos said softly, his eyes watching as Theresa disappeared inside Michelle’s room without another word. “She wasn’t like this until Harold passed away. That was when Iris really started, losing it, I guess.”

He shrugged his shoulders as he swallowed and Owen suddenly felt like he had just been given more information than he was supposed to have.

“She and Iris were close?” He knew that Michelle always said that her mother preferred Iris over her, but he wasn’t sure if that was before or after everything had started to fall apart.

“Always have been.” He shook his head as he shifted his eyes toward the car and then back again. “Michelle was always a little rough around the edges. She was eight when Iris was born and Theresa was happy she finally had her perfect little girly girl.”

“I didn’t realize there was such an age difference.” He had always wondered if there was a gap that led to their differences.

“Yeah. They were in two different worlds.” That he could believe. “Iris and I met on the first day of middle school. We were instant friends.”

Owen didn’t know what to say so he just nodded his head.

He knew Carlos had been around for a while, but he didn’t know that he and Iris had been friends first.

“Michelle used to hate me you know?” Owen let out a chuckle as he watched Carlos smile. “She thought I was an annoying little punk.”

“Were you an annoying little punk?” Carlos let out a laugh as he nodded his head.

“Oh yeah.” Owen couldn’t wait to share this information with TK, he knew the man would find it funny. “Iris and I used to follow Michelle and Judd around like lost puppies, it drove them crazy.”

“I can imagine.” He was going to need to see pictures of this now. “When did she stop hating you?”

“I don’t know honestly.” He shrugged his shoulders with a nervous laugh. “It just kinda happened I guess.”

“She’s lucky to have you.” He had been incredibly thankful for Carlos’ presence the past few days, especially given that Michelle was still hot and cold about some things.

“I don’t want him here.” Carlos changed the subject as he glared at Billy, the humor from before leaving the air. “I wanna kill him.”

“Yeah, me too.” Owen didn’t even know the details of Michelle’s relationship with the man but he still wanted to end him. “The fact that she’s scared of him is enough to make my skin crawl.”

“He was a complete asshole to her.” His voice was barely a whisper and Owen could see the tears threatening to spill. “What he did to her…”

“Hey…” Reaching out, Owen patted his arm softly, hoping that the simple gesture would help. “We’ll keep her safe from him.”

Carlos nodded his head and that’s when he heard the bedroom door re-open, Theresa appearing in the hallway before slamming the door shut behind her.

“Ungrateful girl.” She muttered out as she stormed past them, her short legs carrying her down the sidewalk before she stopped and turned toward them. “You better talk to her and tell her to get over herself. I will not tolerate her behavior.”

Owen rolled his eyes and he swallowed as he bit his lip, doing his best to keep his mouth shut as to not make the situation worse.

“Let me talk to her.” He heard Billy’s voice as the man rolled the car window down and he had to reach out to keep Carlos from pummeling the man. “I can talk some sense into her.”

“Don’t bother.” Theresa turned back around and huffed before climbing into the car.

Billy smiled a dirty, sickening smile and Owen felt his skin crawl.

He had never wanted to strangle someone with his own hands as badly as he wanted to strangle Billy Tyson.

And then the car was taking off down the road and he heard Carlos let out a sigh of relief.

“I really fucking hate that guy.” The cop muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, me too.” Owen watched as he headed inside then, knocking softly on Michelle’s door before stepping inside the bedroom.

He let out a shaking breath before shaking his head, willing his heart to calm down before he went back inside.

The last thing Michelle needed was to see him all worked up.


	17. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen needs Michelle to open up to him, preferably sooner, rather than later.

Carlos had stayed with Michelle for a few more hours before he had to leave for a shift, leaving Owen alone with her for the first time all day.

He hadn’t been sure what to say to her or how to approach her, especially when he wasn’t sure what exactly had gone down between her and Theresa earlier.

So he had given her her space until she had called out for him and then he had entered her room slowly, as if he was approaching a sleeping bear.

“You okay?” He asked softly, stopping at the door as he watched her shift in the bed.

“I need to pee.” He let out a chuckle before moving toward the bed, reaching out to help her stand slowly. “Thank you.”

He escorted her into the hallway and gave her some privacy while she did her business and when she reappeared in the now open door he offered her a smile.

“How you feel?” She certainly looked better now than she had that morning.

“Tired.” She whispered, her head falling to his shoulder with a soft sigh. “Today has been exhausting.”

“Yes, yes it has.” And he hadn’t even had to work today.

“I’m hungry.” He bet she was because he hadn’t seen her eat much more than a few cookies since they had gotten back from the doctor’s office.

“No offense, but I don’t really wanna cook.” He offered her a soft smile as he helped her back to the room, helping her back onto the bed slowly. “Want me to go pick something up?”

“Chinese?” She beamed up at him and he couldn’t say ‘no’. “Please.”

She batted her eyelashes at him and he chuckled.

“Orange chicken and steamed dumplings?” He knew her order as well as he knew his and it was always the same. 

“You’re the best.” She settled back against the pillows and he smiled.

“I’ll be right back.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for the Chinese restaurant down the street, placing their order as he slid his feet into his flip flops and stepped outside.

—

After Owen had returned with dinner he had sat beside Michelle on the bed while they ate and then he had retreated into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Once he had dried off he had pulled on his boxers and his sweat pants and headed into the bedroom.

All he wanted to do right now was to lay down with Michelle and relax, his mind still reeling from everything that happened earlier that day.

But he had found Michelle laying in the bed staring at the ceiling, silent tears rolling down her face as she cried.

“Michelle?” He moved toward her as quickly as he could, dropping to his knees beside the bed as he reached out and touched her cheek softly, willing her to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

She didn’t respond, instead she shook her head back and forth, sniffling as she reached up to wipe the tears away with her right hand.

“Talk to me babe.” He didn’t want her to do this.

He didn’t want her to shut him out.

“It’s nothing.” She whispered into the dark, her head rolling back on the pillow as she stared upward once more.

“It’s clearly something.” He whispered back. “You wouldn’t be crying over nothing.”

Michelle was probably the toughest person he knew and she never cried.

Not unless something was really wrong.

Not unless something was really bothering her.

“Please don’t Owen.” He let out a sigh as she did her best to push him away. “Just let it go.”

He shook his head before pushing himself into a standing position and walking around to the other side of the bed.

He pulled the blankets back slowly and climbed onto the mattress beside her, rolling onto his side as he dragged the covers back up over them both.

She let out another sniffle and he reached out to cup her cheek against his palm, turning her to face him once again.

“Please talk to me Michelle.” He brushed his thumb under her eye, wiping the tears away as he did his best to comfort her. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

“I know.” Her response was barely audible and it broke his heart. “I just don’t wanna talk.”

He let out a sigh as he locked his eyes with her, willing her to at least give him something.

“Are you ever gonna want to talk?” He knew that question made him sound like a complete ass, but he had to know if she was ever going to let him in.

“I hope so.” She choked out her response before letting out a sob, turning her head away from him again.

“Why don’t you try and sleep?” He knew that she was exhausted, he could tell from the way her eyes didn’t open fully and her body was lax against the mattress

He had been falling asleep beside her for almost six months now, he knew what she looked like when she was barely holding on.

“Will you be here all night?” She asked, turning to face him with fear in her eyes.

“Until seven.” He whispered, reaching out to brush her hair from her eyes as he tried to comfort her the best he could. “Grace will be here with you tomorrow, we all have to work at least a twelve hour shift.”

She nodded her head as she reached out with her un-injured hand, her fingers wrapping around his as she tugged him as close to her as she could.

“Get some sleep babe.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her head before gently resting his right arm across her stomach. “I‘ll be here if you need me.”

She nodded once more, her head falling to rest against his as her eyes closed, her breathing evening out almost immediately.

And then the next thing Owen knew, she was asleep.


	18. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Michelle’s past is the kind of thing that nightmares are made of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Here’s a little background into my Michelle/Judd/Grace/Carlos friendship.  
> **Mentions of abuse and violence and all around asshole behavior.  
> ***I do not have a medical degree, clearly.  
> ***Also, Billy’s an asshole. The end.

Owen had drifted off to sleep not long after Michelle had, his body finally giving in after the exhausting day.

He had heard the soft sounds of the rain against the bedroom window as he had drifted off, but when he awoke a little while later it was full on pouring outside.

He let out a sigh as he gently moved out of the bed, making his way through the house to make sure the door was locked and the windows were bolted down.

If there was one thing he had learned since moving to Texas it was that you never took a chance when it stormed.

After he had secured the house he stepped into the bathroom, washing his hands when he was done and then making his way into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

He heard a clap of thunder in the distance and he let out a breath when he realized the storm must be moving away from them.

But less than a minute later there was a boom from right over the house, the walls shaking as it rattled the interior to it’s core.

He cursed under his breath when another clap followed behind it, this one slightly less loud, but just as powerful.

And then he heard it, the ear piercing scream from the bedroom, and he bolted through the house like a mad man.

When he stepped inside Michelle was propped up on her elbows, breathing heavily as she searched the room for something, or someone, her whole body visibly shaken.

“Michelle, it’s okay.” He moved into the room, shutting the door behind him as he used the light from the small lamp beside the bed to guide him back to his spot. “I’m here.”

She nodded her head as she tried to catch her breath and he reached out and gently cupped her cheek against his palm.

“Slow breaths.” He watched as she struggled for a minute to get her breathing under control, his hand staying against her cheek in an attempt to ground her some.

Once she was breathing normally he gently helped settle her back against the mattress, his hand going back to her face once she was laying down.

“It’s storming pretty bad out there.” He whispered, his fingers brushing through her hair as she turned to face him.

“That’s not what woke me up.” She said softly, her eyes closing as she fought back the tears. “I had a nightmare.”

“Do you wanna talk?” He figured she would push him away like she had done earlier, but sometimes, if he was lucky, she would let her guard down in the dark of night and actually talk to him about things.

“I don’t really remember much.” She whispered, her head turning away from him as she took a deep breath. “It was about Billy, that’s all I know.”

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say.

He wanted to tell her that he would make it all better for her.

That she would never have to suffer through another moment of Billy fucking Tyson for as long as she lived.

But he knew that he couldn’t do that and that the pain she had been through would be with her for the rest of her life.

“It’s okay.” She turned back to face him and he could make it the sad smile she offered him. “It’s not your fault he’s an asshole.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle softly, despite nothing about the situation being funny.

“I’d kill him if I wouldn’t wind up in jail.” He watched as she nodded her head and he wondered if she had had the same thoughts at one point in time.

“Carlos would help you cover it up.” She said with a smile, her hand reaching out for his as she relaxed a little. “He really hates him too.”

“So I’ve been told.” Carlos had made it very clear that he was not a fan of the other Captain and he couldn’t blame him.

He didn’t even know a third of what he had done to Michelle and he still wanted to put a bullet between his eyes.

“He was such a dick.” She turned her head back toward the ceiling with a sigh. “I don’t know what I ever saw in him.”

“Carlos said he wasn’t always like that.” He knew Michelle well enough to know that she wouldn’t have dated him for so long to begin with if he hadn’t had at least a few redeeming qualities. 

“He wasn’t.” He waited patiently for her to keep going, his fingers tightening around hers every few seconds to try and keep her calm. “If we talk about this you have to make me a promise?”

“Of course.” He would do whatever she needed him to do in order to feel more comfortable with him. “Anything.”

“Actually, two promises.” He nodded his head when she turned back to face him. “One, you can’t tell Judd any of this. I know he needs to know, and I will tell him, but it has to be on my terms.”

“Deal.” He would never dare tell the other man anything Michelle wasn’t comfortable with him knowing.

He couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t rant to Carlos about it though.

“Two, you have to let me talk.” If there was one thing he had learned about Michelle in the past eight months it was that she needed to have full focus when explaining things, especially to him. “I know you’re gonna want to interrupt, but, I need to just get this out there.”

“Okay.” He nodded again, squeezing her hand once more as he tried to offer her a reassuring smile. “Can I at least ask questions?”

“Only if you understand that I might not answer them.” She was quick with her reply and he was happy to see and hear that she was at least fully awake.

“Understood.” And with that, he waited.

He watched as she took a deep breath, her eyes moving back toward the ceiling above them, her hand tightening around his as gathered her thoughts.

But ten minutes went by and she didn’t utter a word, so he squeezed her hand before nudging his nose against her ear.

“Want me to ask a question?” He knew that if he gave her something to talk about, she’d be much better off than trying to get there herself.

She nodded her head and he took a deep breath.

“When did you two start dating?” It was a simple enough question and he hoped it would get the ball rolling.

“I was 27.” She stated simply, her head turning back toward him, probably trying to get a read on him. “We’d known each other for almost 10 years actually, Judd trained under him at the 126 and they kinda bonded.”

“So he and Judd have always been close?” He figured as much, at least judging by the way Judd talked about the asshole.

“Always.” She closed her eyes for a second before reopening them, letting them focus on him for the first time all night. “Judd was always hanging out with the guys from the firehouse, but he was also always trying to hook Grace, so he would invite me along when he went out, hoping that I would ask Grace along too.”

“I never knew Judd was such a player.” He chuckled softly and she smiled, his heart warming instantly.

“Only for Grace.” She said as she shook her head. “Always only for Grace.”

“So you’re responsible for them being together?” She let out a laugh as she let her head fall back against the pillow, her eyes casting upward once more.

“Hardly.” She had a sly smile on her lips though and he was instantly curious. “I tried to hook Grace up with my friend Jack.”

“You home wrecker.” He watched as she rolled her eyes before turning back toward him with a smirk.

“Grace deserved better than Judd, end of story.” He couldn’t believe those words left her mouth. “Judd was a hot mess back then. He only cleaned up his act once he realized that Grace wouldn’t pay him any mind when he strutted around the bar with a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He thought he was tough shit.”

“Oh Judd…” He would never get that image out of his head now.

“Grace put him place one night too.” Now that he could imagine. “She told him he better get his act together and stop acting like a child or she was gonna go out with Jack and maybe she’d marry him instead.”

“Damn girl.” He knew there was a reason he liked Grace so much.

“She was a pistol.” Michelle smiled at the memories and he couldn’t help but reach out and trace his thumb along her lips. “Still is, actually, but back then, before Judd, she was a trouble maker.”

“I bet you both were.” He winked at her and she blushed, unable to hide the red tinge from creeping on to her cheeks.

“Possibly…” She let her eyes wander off and he laughed before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her nose. “Anyway… Billy was always around Judd, and since I was too…”

“You just kinda fell into the same crowd?” He knew how that was.

In fact, that was how he had met his second wife.

“Yeah.” She nodded her head with a somber smile, her hand wrapping around his tightly as she took a deep breath. “It was casual at first. We’d hang out with the others and just somehow wind up together. Sometimes we’d stay after everyone left and we’d just talk, or play pool, depending on how drunk we were we’d dance. It was really just fun at first. After a while it turned physical, but there weren’t any strings attached and we both liked it that way.”

“He wasn’t rough with you was he?” He would lose it if the man had ever done something anywhere close to raping this poor woman.

“No. No not in the beginning.” He felt his heart clench at her words because he knew there was more to the story. “We broke it off after a while. He said he was busy with work, he was working toward Captain and all. And I was busy trying to find myself. So we went our separate ways.”

Owen nodded his head as he let the information sink in.

“Somewhere during those two and a half years apart he got married, and then divorced, which I guess should have been a sign.” She shrugged her shoulders with a sigh, her eyes closing as she gathered her thoughts. “Anyway, Judd and Grace got engaged and then started planning a wedding and we wound up being thrown back together constantly.”

“So you started hooking up again?” He hated saying those words out loud because they just sounded so, cheap.

“We hooked up once, the night of the wedding, definitely not my proudest moment.” She shivered a little and he wondered what exactly had gone down that evening six and a half years ago. “Anyway, he showed up at the station I was at back then and asked me out, on a real date, and I couldn’t help but say ‘yes’. The rest was history.”

He didn’t want her to stop there.

She couldn’t stop there.

He needed to know what that bastard had put her through so that he’d have plenty of reasons to give when he ‘accidentally’ ran him over with his car.

“Things were good for the first few years, I promise.” She turned to face him with tears in her eyes and he could tell that she was feeling like she had done something wrong. “But then he got sick and it just, it went down hill from there.”

He reached out and brushed a stray tear away, his hand staying cupped against her cheek as he watched her sniffle a few times before continuing.

“At first it was just verbal, emotional even, but never physical. He’d call me fat or tell me I wasn’t pretty. He’d insult me constantly.” She took a deep breath as she squeezed his hand. “I still wanted to go out with my friends, with Iris and Carlos, I didn’t wanna be trapped inside with him all the time. But then he’d start telling me stories about how they were talking bad about me, about how they didn’t really want me around. He told me that he was the only person who cared about me. Stupid me, I believed him.”

Owen wanted to speak up so badly that it was burning his throat to keep the words inside, but he had made a promise and he had to honor it, especially right now.

“Not long after Iris went missing he turned physical. I honestly didn’t think anything of it because by that point I had stopped talking to everyone else. I went to work and I went home to him, that was it. I didn’t go out, I didn’t even shop. I just sat in the house with his miserable ass.” She whispered, the tears flowing freely from her eyes now. “He would slap me if I did something wrong, or shove me just because he could. But once the 126 told him he had to stop working because his condition worsened, that was when he turned violent.”

He felt his heart breaking piece by piece in his chest at her words.

“Then one night a switch flipped and he lost it.” She choked out, her eyes closing as she tried to pull away from him. “He slapped me around good, kicked me a few times, broke my wrist. Then he… he forced me to, you know…”

Owen was going to kill this man with his bear hands if he ever saw him again.

“That went on for a while.” She turned back toward him, swallowing as she tried to calm her nerves. “After his and Judd’s crew went down, he kinda just, stopped. He was in the hospital for a few weeks so I grabbed my belongings and left. I was on the street for a few days, Patrick, Emily’s dad, he helped me out. And then Carlos let me stay with him while his sister found me this place. I filed the restraining order once I was settled, I even turned in my papers to the 126.”

“So why are you still here?” He had no idea that she had been ready to leave the station.

He couldn’t imagine his life without her in it at this point.

“The commissioner told me to wait, that the 126 needed me to stick around because they were down two Captains now. I agreed, but I told him about the order and that if Billy returned, I was gone.” She let out a soft sigh before offering him a smile. “Less than two weeks later and this adorable but cocky city boy shows up and turns the whole place upside down.”

“Hey, don’t talk about TK like that.” He said with a soft chuckle, his hand dropping down to cup her neck softly as he pulled her head towards his, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“TK might’ve turned Carlos’ world upside down, but I was talking about mine.” She whispered the words against his lips with a soft smile. “You have impeccable timing Captain Strand.”

“Something I’ve always prided myself on.” He couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with pride at hearing her words. 

“Anyway, you know the rest of the story so…” She cocked her head to the side slightly, offering him a pensive smile as she sniffled.

“I’m gonna kill him.” He whispered. “Carlos can try and stop me…”

“Carlos would gladly help you if you let him.” He could only imagine how the other man must feel, having been there from the start.

“He said he tried to get you to leave, why didn’t you?” He hoped he wasn’t venturing into territory he wasn’t supposed to yet.

“I wanted too, but I was trapped, I just…” She shook her head and he could see the tears forming in her eyes again. “I…”

“You don’t have to tell me Michelle.” He whispered as he squeezed her hand tightly in his.

“It’s okay, you should know, I mean, I guess it’s important.” She shrugged her shoulders as she took a deep breath. “I can’t have children.”

He didn’t know why that simple sentence felt like a knife to the heart.

He had never once considered having children with her.

And yet, it felt like something they had never even talked about had just been taken from them.

“Oh.” He knew he needed to say something, but the quiet sound was the only thing that left his mouth.

“I got sick when I was in high school, I think I was like fourteen or fifteen, I don’t really remember. Anyway, I was in the hospital for a few months, missed a whole semester of school and everything.” She tried to offer him a smile but it wasn’t there and it broke his heart even more. “They tested me for everything, cancer, lupus, HIV. You name it, I was tested for it, but it the end they never got answers.”

“I’m so sorry Michelle.” He didn’t know what else to say but he still didn’t feel like those words were enough.

“I went home that summer finally, I was bedridden for a few more weeks before I finally got my bearings back. By the time my junior year of high school started I was back on my feet.” She whispered. “My parents wanted to hold me back, have me repeat sophomore year, but my counselor said I was more than ready. So I went back. I did fine, but I knew something just wasn’t right. I didn’t realize until almost Christmas that it was because I hadn’t had my period in almost a year.”

He nodded his head at her words, letting it all sink in as he let what little medical knowledge that he had dissect this new information.

“My mom finally took me to a doctor, then a specialist, then another specialist. They all said the same thing. Whatever infection I had had, or whatever it was that was wrong with me, it had killed off some of my eggs.” The information was becoming too much for him and he blinked.

“How does that even happen?” He felt like an idiot for asking that question, but he had to know.

“Doctors have been trying to tell me that for the past 22 years.” She chuckled softly but it killed him inside to hear it. “At first they weren’t too concerned, I still had eggs left, healthy eggs, so they told me to just wait and see.”

He nodded once again, his hand moving to rest against her cheek again as she started to speak.

“Slowly, they just all died off.” She shrugged her shoulders and he felt his heart break at the pained look on her face. “I thought I was pregnant, when Billy and I were together, and I was elated. This was before the abuse, before things got bad, and I was so happy. I had two positive home tests and everything. But when I went to the doctor they said there was nothing there. There weren’t even any eggs left for me to reproduce with.”

“Oh babe…” He couldn’t imagine how devastating that had to be.

Gwen had had a false alarm before TK, and then two miscarriages after, and while they hadn’t exactly been in any position for a baby at any of those times, he had still felt so broken by each loss.

“I think that’s what finally sent Billy over the edge.” Her words were barely audible and he had to strain to hear her. “When I told him that I couldn’t have kids, that there was no possibility, I think that’s when he finally lost it.”

“That bastard.” Even though he had never even toyed with the idea of having kids with Michelle, TK and Emily and lets face it, Carlos too, were more than enough for the both of them, he still couldn’t fathom being mad at her for something she couldn’t control. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know that. And you know that.” She had a serious look on her face as she stared him down. “But Billy’s greedy and selfish and thinks the whole world revolves around him. The fact that I wasn’t going to give him a child that he could turn it into a monster was enough reason for him to hate me.”

“I’m still sorry.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her head, his hand curling around her neck softly as he pressed his forehead to hers. “It doesn’t make it any less acceptable that he hurt you.”

“I know.” She whispered, her eyes filling with tears once more. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

He prayed that she didn’t think that he would treat her like Billy had after receiving such news.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He whispered back. “Nothing at all.”

“You could still have more kids…” He shook his head back and forth before pressing a kiss to her lips to silence her.

“I don’t need anymore kids.” And he meant it. “I have TK and while he’s a pain in the ass, he’s my pain in the ass, and I love him. And with TK comes Carlos and I know he’s your best-friend but he’s gonna be my son-in-law one day which means he’s gonna be yours too and as you know, he’s enough trouble for the both of us. And don’t even get me started on when they’re together because…”

She leaned in and kissed him, hard, her lips crashing against his and stopping him mid-sentence and he felt his whole world ignite.

“Owen?” When she pulled back she raised an eyebrow at him as she smirked.

“Yes?” He wondered what he had done wrong this time and he tried to play back the words in his head to find where he had gone astray.

“I love you.” She whispered the words and he felt his heart burst at the seams.

They had never outwardly exchanged the words like that before.

Never so intimately and real and heartfelt.

Sure they joked about it, and they texted the acronym to each other sometimes, but they had never actually said it.

And honestly, he was shocked that she said it first.

“I love you too.” He whispered back, his lips pressing softly against hers as he heard her whimper.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, kissing quietly as they both let the emotions from their previous conversation settle in, their bodies relaxing now that they were done talking about the hard stuff.

“Are you sure that TK and Carlos are enough? Because you’re still young…” Her words broke through the silence and he let out a soft growl as he nipped at her bottom lip.

“Yes Michelle, I’m sure.” He pulled back a little so that he could look into her eyes, his heart racing at the sight of her. “And besides, we have Emily now too, and she’s more than enough.”

The girl had slowly started taking over their lives and he was perfectly okay with that and he knew Michelle was too.

“She’s a good kid isn’t she?” The way Michelle’s face lit up at the mention of the little girl made his heart swell and he felt such pride in knowing that they were able to be a part of her life.

“She’s the best.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her nose before relaxing back against the pillow a little, his body finally feeling the effects of the the overwhelming emotions he had experienced earlier. “And she’s just as much ours right now as they are. And it’s more than enough.”

She offered him a soft sigh before settling back against her pillow as well, her eyes closing as she nodded her head.

“Good night Owen.” She whispered around a yawn, her body practically melting in the mattress as he turned the bedside lamp off.

“Good night Michelle.” He whispered back, his hand squeezing hers softly before he rolled onto his side, his back facing her as he let his body relax as well.

They were both asleep within minutes.


	19. I Wanna Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen was always happier when Emily was around, and he knew she was happier than ever when she was with them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is the last chapter for now. I’ve lost a lot of motivation to write, especially since I don’t think anyone is reading this anymore. I’m hoping to be able to give it a proper conclusion eventually.

Three more weeks had passed in a blur and before Owen knew it, it was the Friday before Emily’s birthday.

Michelle was officially off of bed-rest and was moving around on crutches like she hadn’t missed a beat.

They were all still taking turns staying with her at night, but she was okay being on her own during the day and she had seemed to prefer it that way.

Until Wednesday of that week when she had expressed to him how bored she was.

She said she wanted to return to work.

That she was tired of sitting around the house and staring at the walls.

But he had reminded her that the doctor said she had at least two more weeks before she could even start physical therapy, much less return to work.

He knew she was missing the action and excitement.

He knew that she was feeling like she was losing herself.

But he wasn’t about to let her defy the doctor’s orders and risk making her injury worse.

“What time is Emily supposed to be here?” Michelle’s voice called through the house and Owen couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

She had asked that same question three times already and while he knew that she was excited to see the girl he was really tired of saying the same thing over and over again.

“Carlos is bringing her around 1:00pm.” He said softly, pausing as he changed the sheets on the girl’s bed. “He gets off at noon, he’ll bring her after that.”

He heard her let out an exasperated sigh from her place on the couch.

“What time is it now?” He rolled his eyes as he looked down at his watch.

“10:38am.” He called back, chuckling when she let out a huff. “Why don’t you take a nap?”

“I’m not tired.” He finished with the bottom sheet before laying the top sheet over it, grabbing the pillows and placing them at the head of the bed, his hands grabbing the girl’s blanket before exiting the room.

“Watch a movie.” He moved toward the laundry room and tossed the blanket into the wash, starting the machine before shutting the door behind him.

“There’s nothing to watch.” She whined out, her head tossing back against the couch cushions.

“I’m not paying $12.99 a month for Disney+ for you to tell me you have nothing to watch.” He felt like he was talking to a child, but that’s exactly how she was acting right now.

“I’m bored.” He was well aware of her boredom but he didn’t know what she wanted him to do.

“I know.” He moved to stand behind her, his hands gently massaging her shoulders as he spoke. “But I have things to do before she gets here…”

“Can’t I please go with you to the store?” He had told her last night that he could make the errand by himself and she had pouted for a good hour about it. “I promise I can do it Owen, it’s just the grocery store.”

“And you haven’t been out of the house other than to go to the doctor in over a month.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head. “You’re not ready.”

“Yes I am!” She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff and he let out a sigh. “I’m tired of being treated like I can’t do anything.”

“Michelle…” He moved around to the front of the couch, taking her hands in his as he sat on the coffee table across from her. “I know that you can do things, I just don’t want you to over do it.”

“I won’t, I promise.” He felt his heart sink at the soft look on her face.

“Emily’s gonna be here all weekend.” He had been thankful when Emily’s dad had agreed to let her stay the entire weekend with them.

In fact, he had almost insisted, and Owen was starting to wonder if her dad had some ulterior motives at this point.

“I know.” She whispered.

“I don’t want you to over do it on a trip to the grocery store and then not be able to enjoy her birthday with her.” They had plans to spend Friday night watching movies and eating take out and snuggling.

Saturday was her actual birthday and they were all going to Judd’s for a cookout and to try out their new pool, complete with birthday cake and balloons and presents.

And then on Sunday they were going to a local carnival.

Michelle was going to be doing a lot of moving over the next two days and he really didn’t want her to be in pain or not able to participate because she had hobbled around the grocery store.

“Fine.” She pulled her hands away from him and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

“You really wanna go to the grocery store with me?” She nodded her head with a smile. “Fine, you use your wheelchair then.” 

She sighed but nodded her head anyway.

“Why don’t you go get ready then and I’ll load the chair in the car?” She nodded her head once more and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be outside when your ready.”

He figured that maybe giving her a few minutes might be exactly what she needed right now.

—

Michelle had allowed him to push her around the grocery store while she held the basket.

And while she had worn a frown the entire time, she had helped him the best she could.

But when he had picked up the cake they had picked out for the girl, Michelle’s face had broken out into the biggest smile.

“You think she’ll like it?” Her question was soft as she stared down at the box in her lap.

“She’s gonna love it.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to her head. “Now come on, let’s go check out. It’s almost noon.”

She nodded her head, the smile from before still present as they finished up their trip.

When they had gotten back to Michelle’s house Owen had deposited her on the porch swing while he put away the groceries and he had just put Emily’s blanket into the dryer when he heard car doors shut out front.

“Michelle!” He heard Emily’s voice call out and he couldn’t help but smile as he made his way toward the porch.

He watched as the girl climbed up onto the swing beside the older woman, her arms wrapping tightly around Michelle’s neck as she pulled herself as close as possible.

“I’ve missed you baby girl.” Michelle wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close, the biggest smile Owen had seen in a long time breaking out on her face. “How are you?”

“I’m good!” Emily pulled back and scrambled down off the swing, her body turning toward the door as she caught sight of him standing on the other side. “Owen! Let me in!”

She giggled as she hopped up and down and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he opened the door and reached down, pulling her up and into his arms with a smile.

“Hi girly.” He pressed a kiss to her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “You excited for this weekend?”

She nodded her head as she pulled back a little, her hands reaching out to cup Owen’s cheeks against her palms.

“Carlos wouldn’t tell me what we’re doing!” She whined out, her head turning toward the cop as he leaned against the stair railing.

“That’s because it’s a surprise.” He gently set her back down on the ground before stepping outside fully, watching as she turned to Michelle. “And Michelle won’t tell you either.”

“I bet TK would tell me!” She put her hands on her hips and Owen was reminded of a teenager and not an eight year old.

“Well, yes, he probably would…” Emily nodded her head in victory, a giant smile forming on her lips. “But… you won’t see him until tomorrow.”

She frowned as she dropped her arms and he reached out and squeezed her shoulders.

“I promise it’ll be fun.” Michelle said softly, reaching out for the girl. “Tonight it’s just the three of us though.”

Emily smiled before moving back up onto the swing, snuggling into Michelle’s side as Carlos handed her bag off to Owen.

“I’ll see you tomorrow kiddo.” He offered a wave before he was heading back toward his car, a smile on his face as he climbing into the Camaro, starting the engine and then backing out onto the quiet street.

The two girls waved back and he couldn’t help but smile at the image of them snuggled together.

He would never get over how much they both made his heart soar.

—

The rest of the weekend had gone according to plan and Emily had had a blast, the smile never leaving her face, even when she burst into tears when she saw everyone gathered at Judd and Grace’s just to surprise her.

Owen had been so happy to see the girl enjoying herself so much.

But he had also felt a sense of dread of what was to come when they took the girl back to her father on Monday.

As if on cue the girl came tip-toeing into Michelle’s room, a solemn look on her face as she hugged her stuffed narwhal close.

“Can I come in?” Owen watched as she stopped in the doorway and waited for an answer, her eyes shifting between him and Michelle.

“Of course sweetie.” Michelle’s voice was soft as she shifted into a sitting position, wincing as she moved around to get comfortable. “You okay?”

Emily nodded her head softly as she climbed up into the bed and Owen pulled her so that she was snuggled between them.

“I had a lot of fun this weekend.” She whispered, her head falling to Michelle’s shoulder as she let out a yawn. “Thank you for the best birthday ever.”

“You’re welcome princess.” He would do anything for this girl and he knew that Michelle felt the same way.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, silence surrounding them as Michelle ran her fingers through the girl’s hair.

“I don’t wanna go back.” Emily’s words shocked him and hit him right in the core and he felt like he was going to be sick. “I wanna stay here.”

She was sobbing as soon as the words left her mouth and when he turned his head toward her she buried her face against Michelle’s side.

“Oh honey.” Michelle tugged her closer as she pressed a kiss to her head.

“Please.” Her plea was barely audible but it broke every fiber of Owen’s heart in two.

He wanted nothing more than for her to stay with them, but it wasn’t their call to make.

“It doesn’t work like that baby.” He felt his throat burn as the words left his lips. “We can’t just keep you here. That’s not fair to your dad.”

“But I wanna stay!” She pushed away from Michelle and pouted, her arms hugging the stuffed animal closer as she fought off another round of tears. “What about what’s fair for me?”

The girl had a point and he couldn’t deny it.

It wasn’t fair that she had to live in that homeless camp and go through what she was going through.

She deserved to be a normal kid.

A kid who went to school and had sleepovers and played sports.

She deserved a warm bed and hot meals and clean clothes.

Her dad may have thought he was doing the right thing, but Owen was having a harder time seeing it that way with the more time the girl spent with them.

“Emily, honey, calm down.” Michelle was rubbing her back now, trying her best to comfort her, her own eyes filling with tears as she spoke. “This is something we have to talk to your dad about. It’s not just something we can do on our own.”

“Fine.” She pushed herself up and scrambled off the bed, her feet hitting the floor with a thud as she turned back toward them, anger and sadness and confusion etched into her face. “If you don’t want me either than I’ll just run away!”

She stormed out of the room then, slamming the door shut behind her, and Owen felt the room shake.

“You don’t think she’d really run away do you?” Michelle’s panicked voice broke him from his thoughts and he let out a sigh.

“Let’s just give her a little time and then we’ll talk to her again.” He knew that time wasn’t going to help them in this case, but he needed to think of a solution, and fast. “I’ll sleep on the couch, just in case.”

He wasn’t about to risk having the girl slip out the front door when they were both asleep.

She may have only been eight years old, but she was smart and cunning and if she wanted something bad enough, he knew that she would stop at nothing to get it.


	20. UPDATE

Just a note that I will no longer be posting my stories to AO3. I refuse to support a site that allows stories about pedophilia and the rape/incest of children.

If you wish to still follow along with my stories please follow me on [Tumblr](https://sneetchestoo.tumblr.com/). I'll be updating there just the same as I updated here.

Thanks for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> *Don’t forget to comment!


End file.
